Vanity and Love
by hyperrlol
Summary: Post war, Sasuke is still rouge. Sakura and the other leaf kunoichis form an ANBU squad. One year after the war they are assigned a mission to bring Sasuke back. Sakura  has her own plans of revenge. A little dark at times, lemons later. SxS please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can't change you.<strong>_

_**I can't make you realize what you want, has always been there.**_

_**I can't take away all your tears and sorrow.**_

_**All I can do, is close the scars you left bare.**_

* * *

><p>Naruto looked around him. The once-so-full-of-life grounds where the war took place were now completely destroyed. His mouth hung open as blood ran down both sides. One eye was swollen shut, gashes and bruises covered his aching body.<p>

Sasuke was in no better shape, in fact, he was on the brink of going under. He held on to his left arm which was broken by Madara.

Madara lay in a pool of his own blood. DEAD.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, Sasuke looked at Naruto. The mutual understanding they had come to in their fight just before Madara came into the picture and tried to capture Naruto was unmistakable. They were still best friends. Like brothers.

Sasuke had fallen into the blackness, but the new world Itachi's eyes showed him gave him a different side of the story. Sasuke in turn, betrayed Madara at the very end.

They stared at each other, analyzing each others injuries, gathering that neither had any chakra left to fight even if the desire aroused.

Naruto looked to his right. Hinata lay unconscious on the unforgiving dead earth. Her body beaten to the point of broken bones and a sure concussion.

Sasuke looked to his left and saw Sakura laying in the same position. Though she would only be out for a short time. She was beaten and gashed all over just as Hinata, no doubt all the others look the exact same way.

He looked at her long and hard. Remembering how she fought, how determined and strong she looked during every battle. This was the Sakura he hadn't seen. She was more a shinobi now than ever. Surely stronger than Tsunade.

Sasuke's eyes returned to Naruto's.

"Teme, it's over. Time to go home. Sakura-chan can heal you once she wakes up, please take her back while I get Hinata-chan."

Naruto spoke in sort of a low tone, dead serious about the order for Sasuke to return. Sasuke stepped back once, eyeing the pink haired kunoichi to his left once again before looking at his best friend, who gave him a serious glare.

Was Sasuke going to give into his best friend's demands? Was he going to give in to what _they_ wanted just yet?

No.

Not yet.

"I need some time on my own. Goodbye Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth to protest but Sasuke had already begun to vanish in flames. The last look they shared was one of complexity. Neither of them knew what to feel. What to think.

Naruto looked at all his fallen comrades and lowered his head.

"You can't keep this up forever teme.. You know where you belong."

And as the heavens began to cry along with Naruto's heart, Naruto summoned shadow clones to carry his friends back to the half rebuilt village, their home.

* * *

><p><strong>(One year later)<strong>

"Forehead, we're at location B, it's clear. Anything on your end?" the blonde haired kunoichi spoke into the headset.

Ino and Hinata looked over the wall of the land of waves.

"No sign of him. I'm guessing he's in the big tower. Dictators usually like to look over all their handy work with breaking the spirit of their villagers. it's a medieval thing." Sakura stated non-chalantly.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Ten-ten and I will get a closer view. You guys get into the village and quickly dispose of his guards before we breach the tower."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

Hinata and Ino set out into the village. They took out the front guards, the patrol, and the guards by the large tower from behind as instructed. They smirked to each other.

"Targets eliminated. Where are you guys now?"

"Look up, pig."

Sakura and Ten-ten stood off the side of the tower above them, crouching with only one hand and both feet on the wall. They shared devilish grins and sped up the wall to meet their teammates.

"Now, we've spotted our guy at the very top of this tower. His assistant is the one that sent the hit in, and he'll give us a signal when we can move. It should be coming at any moment…"

Sakura informed the others as they all looked towards the sky. Waiting for a clear signal.

Within moments, a light flickered on and off 3 times.

"That's the signal! Move, move, move!" Sakura ordered. The girls sped up the side of the tower towards the top, avoiding every window. They were completely silent, and completely deadly.

"Ten-ten, Hinata, guard the top floor. Ino, go see the assistant and get information. Hokage-sama wants us to be sure this guy is legit to take over the village and wont be a replay of our target."

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

"Hai!"

Ten-ten broke into a window on the top floor, followed by Hinata and began taking out enemies with various summoned weapons, enjoying every second of it.

"Hey, forehead.-"

Ino turned to Sakura before breaching the building.

"Don't fuck up."

Sakura smirked and bumped fists with her best friend.

"It's you that needs to worry about fucking up, pig."

The girls nodded and went their separate ways. Sakura to the target, Ino to the assistant.

Ino warily looked through the bathroom window where the assistant was suppose to be waiting. Looking through the glass, he was standing there, sweating with a nervous expression written all over his face.

She tapped on the glass and he jumped like electricity had just gone through him. Ino couldn't help but giggle.

He turned and noticed her there, she waved and smiled brightly. Upon him silently opening the window, she entered and saw he had the shower running like he was instructed to do.

"Is-is it done yet?" He whispered.

"No. but our team leader is on the job. She'll be done in about 2 minutes, so talk fast."

"Ha-hai! He's been dictator for several years now. At first fair, then power hungry. The people have no free will and any complaints heard on the streets result in another corpse."

"So he's killing the innocent who defy him?"

"Aa. I was with him from the beginning and always looked up to him, but enough is enough. The people need someone with compassion and understanding who will be a strong leader!"

"The Hokage has ordered that it be you who takes over."

"M-me?"

"Aa. You are already second in command, and after tonight, you will be asked to take over, and accept. don't make your bosses mistakes or we may be back, for YOU." Ino warned.

"H-hai!" he shook, terrified of the events taking place as we spoke.

Poor guy… He looks scared shitless. Though, it assures me that he wont fuck up the village like Lamia has. The villagers will rejoice this night. I looked at him as his eyes pleaded for answers.

"Don't worry. You will do fine as leader of this small village."

"Arigotou!"

Ino exited through the same window silently and crept up the wall.

"Sakura."

"Target eliminated. All shinobi meet at the front of the village."

Ino smirked.

Sakura looked down at the corpse laying on the silk sheets. His eyes bugged out and mouth hung open in death. She closed his eyes and mouth, cleaning up the blood spilling in the corners.

Seconds later she dove over the balcony to meet with the rest of her team.

Hell, it feels _so_ good to be ANBU captain.

The others waited for her at the front expectantly.

"Has everyone completed their tasks?" she asked as she walked up.

"I spoke with the assistant, he's ready to take over. I'm convinced he wont make the same mistakes." Ino proudly exclaimed.

"All guards on the top floor should wake up and not remember a thing." Ten-ten explained.

"Good, then this should look like he died in his sleep and no one knows what happened. Nice work ladies!"

Sakura patted Ino and Ten-ten on the back as she passed them.

"Time to go home."

And they set off. All four girls were satisfied with a mission well done.

* * *

><p>"Aa. Welcome back girls. I trust everything went as planned?"<p>

"Don't insult us Tsunade-sama." the girls entered the office smirking. Ino and ten-ten shared an evil smile, then looked to their pink haired leader who stepped further toward the Hokage's desk.

"And he agreed to take over?"

Sakura looked back at Ino and winked.

"Everything went flawlessly."

"Good! Now, tomorrow you will go to elder Chiyo for a mission. She will give you all the briefings when the information arrives."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama."

"Here's each of your pay, dismissed."

The girls picked up their pay and exited.

Walking down the empty streets of Konoha in the middle of the night no longer frightened them. NOTHING really frightened them anymore. After the war, the girls decided to do something with themselves, deciding teaching a group of genin didn't sound like something they wanted, so they formed their own ANBU squad. Selecting Sakura as squad leader. Ino didn't even protest, knowing that Sakura was by far the best kunoichi out of them all. Hinata came in close second, but she's way to shy anyways.

"What do you think the mission will be?"

"Let's wait till we get back to my apartment to discuss this." Sakura ordered. The girls nodded and continued in silence.

When they got back to the black apartment they began removing their gear.

"So, do you think it will be one of those perv missions where we seduce guys for information then kill them, or something a little more.. Entertaining?" Ten-ten questioned, a wide grin spreading on her face.

"Well seducing and assassinating _are _what we're best at." Ino winked. Ten-ten chuckled.

"We are being assigned by an Elder. Usually when this happens, it's something important. Not just one of our usual missions that take 2 days to finish. So it must be good."

Sakura smirked and Ino put her hand on her hip, throwing her top to the floor.

"I bet it's something to do with some invaded city. Crawling with zombie shinobi or some shit." the girls cracked up.

"Ino-pig, I highly doubt that."

"It could happen!"

"They wouldn't need US for something like that. This is big. **Really** big."

"Well what are your thoughts?" Ino plopped down on Sakura's bed, only wearing her boy shorts and bra. She let her hair down and began running her fingers through it thoroughly.

"I… don't know." Sakura looked down at the floor contemplatively.

"Hey uh, anyone remember what today is besides me?" Ten-ten looked at the beach calendar hanging on the wall beside her, then back at her comrades.

"What?" all the girls turned to the brunette.

"The one year anniversary of the end of the war."

The girls all looked at each other, blank faced. They remembered the scenes from that war. All the shinobi they lost.. All the land destroyed. Sakura especially remembered one dominant result of that war.. Sasuke didn't come home along with them.

"Wow.. Where has all the time gone?" Ino placed her head on her arms and kicked her feet in the air. A sad expression crossed her face.

"In-in a month it'll be the one year anniversary of our team forming." Hinata tried to brighten the mood. Smiling weakly at her sad teammates.

"That's right.. We'll need to figure out a way to celebrate eh forehead?" Ino looked at Sakura. Sakura was lost in thought. She stood, staring at the floor in front of her open closet.

"Sakura?" Ino got up and waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. Sakura immediately snapped out of it, looking at her best friend.

"You okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah… I'm alright." Sakura did her best at a fake smile. Ino saw through it.

"Sakura, it's been a year. He's not coming back.. Time to move on." Ino tucked a piece of soft pink hair behind her best friends ear and sympathized with her teammate. She too, at one point, loved the black haired demon. Unlike Sakura though, she didn't try everything possible to get him back, only to have it all blow up in her face.

"I don't give a fuck about him anymore. He's gone." Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. A stubborn expression. Ino twisted the conversation.

"THAT'S the billboard brow I know and love." She furrowed her eyebrows but wore a mocking expression. Sakura rolled her eyes and took her black shorts off.

"Shut up, pig."

"Dibs on the shower!" Ten-ten chanted and threw her bra behind her as she dashed into the bathroom. The girls sprung up and pounded on the locked door.

"Open this fucking door Ten-ten! You fucking called dibs last time!"

They could here her cackling on the other side, starting the shower.

"Suck my dick betches!"

All the girls backed up off the door. Crossing their arms over their chests and exchanging glares. They all were thinking the same thing.

Their brunette friend **WILL **pay dearly for this. Oh yes she will…

* * *

><p>"Eh Sasuke!" Suigetsu looked at the half asleep form of the Uchiha prodigy. Sasuke's eyes snapped opened with furry. NO ONE wakes Sasuke Uchiha up. This better be fucking life or death important. Or someone's <em>LIFE<em> will pay the price.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Always so manner minded. Yup, that's Sasuke Uchiha!" Suigetsu mocked and snickered.

"Hn."

"Hey, It's been a year now hasn't it?"

Sasuke knew exactly what he was talking about. He remembers every detail of that war, though he refuses to ever discuss it.

"So it has."

"Where do you think Karin is now?" Suigetsu questioned.

"Why does it matter?"

"Well… it's just boring without her to fuck with. You're no fun." Suigetsu pouted and looked to the side.

"Hn. Go back to sleep idiot."

"Hn. Fine. Not one for friendly conversation as always. Goodnight Sasu-cakes." Suigetsu laid back down and chuckled to himself, feeling pretty fucking clever if he does say so himself.

Sasuke's eyes spun viciously. The shark baka is even worse than Naruto sometimes. But it's late, and if he fights him now he'll lose moonlight. Suigetsu is just fucking lucky Sasuke is _SUCH_ a forgiving person.

Pfft. He rolled his eyes at himself for that thought. Uchiha's don't have to forgive.

Ever since the war he and his team have gone around and killed whoever, whenever they felt like it. They lived for their own pleasure and really had no purpose. Sasuke had forgotten about returning to that damned village he once called his home.

No, he didn't forget. He just refused to remember. How could he go back? After everything that's happened? There was no option left. He's doomed to a fate of floating around as a known and powerful missing nin and criminal. And that's just fucking peachy with him.

Tomorrow they would attack another village. Not for any sort of purpose, but for a reminder that he is still alive and more powerful than ever. **NO ONE **would **DARE** challenge the Uchiha.

He smirked, settling back into a light but pleasant slumber at the thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura looked around at her squad. They were all fast asleep. Ino slept on the other side of the bed, her arms stretched above her head and fingers linked with her legs crossed. Hinata and Ten-ten slept on the floor in puffy sleeping bags. Ten-ten snored lightly while Hinata slept peacefully, like an angel.<p>

Sakura stared at the wall, her back faced her friends as she prepared for another sleepless night.

Every time she did sleep, she would see either visions of the war, or _'him'_.

She closed her eyes and sighed, opening them again. Sometimes, when she looked real hard at the wall, she would hallucinate visions of him. He would look back at her, deeply into her eyes. Then his mangekyo would activate as he spit out a spiteful smirk, throwing her feelings back in her face as he turned and walked away until his figure vanished into the yellow drywall.

It was the only way she saw his face anymore. She hasn't heard anything about him since the war. And honestly, who cares. He made it pretty damn clear what she fucking means to him when he tried to kill her. Still, she cant help but feel like a failure, thinking about how she promised that she and Naruto would someday bring him back together.

"_tch. Like that could ever happen….. Sasuke…"_

* * *

><p>"Aa. Looks like the whole group is here. Excellent."<p>

Sakura stood tall and strong in the center of her squad. Her hand on her hip as she awaited the briefings.

"Now child, I must tell you what has been happening with the criminal this village is shunned to call its own missing nin, Uchiha Sasuke."

At hearing the name, the blood in Sakura's veins froze. Her eyes slightly widened, but she forced the rest of her face to remain calm. Though she was freaking out inside.

"_what about Sasuke?"_

"It seems he has continued his path of destruction by terrorizing villages. There is no motive, there is no drive. We were ordered to clean up the trash that our village has been associated with. Bring Sasuke Uchiha back, dead or alive. Do you accept this mission?"

The girls turned to Sakura. Her back was to them, so they couldn't see the expression on her face. Ino became worried.

"_Do I accept this mission? Should I? I haven't seen that evil bastard in a year, suddenly this is sprung upon me. Why me? Why couldn't Naruto do it?… NARUTO. He would never forgive me if I actually killed Sasuke.. And I cant just NOT accept the mission. The only option is to bring him back. Though a little pain and torture should be quite satisfying."_

I looked up from the floor straight at Elder Chiyo. Meeting her gaze, I filled myself with determination. I could feel the others eyes on my back, awaiting an answer. I smirked, never taking my eyes off the Elder, or mind off the prize.

"I accept."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**New story! Hope you like it (: no song lyrics unless I put a poem or something above.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sickeningly sweet words linger between an unprecedented fate and former love.<strong>_

_**I pull at your heart strings, beckoning to you to remember what is lost.**_

_**Then I recall who I am, is who you made me.**_

_**I do not love myself. I do not trust others. But I will bring you back at any cost.**_

* * *

><p>The aura Sakura was giving off as we packed was pure deadly. No one dared to speak, knowing Sakura was in a war with herself at the moment. You could see the complexity and confusion in her eyes, even though the rest of her came off as resolute.<p>

I gulped down the lump in my throat. She is, after all, my best friend.

"Sakura."

Her head snapped up to meet my worried gaze. Her eyes went stone cold.

"I know you'll be mad at me for asking this, but are you sure you want to do this? As a shinobi, you cant let your emotions get in the way of completing the mission. What if you have to face him head on?" Her eyes flickered amusement. Then turned back to cold.

"Then I'll break every bone in his body and bring him back. I'm not making the same mistakes I did when I was naive enough to believe he still had a soul."

I shuttered slightly at her tone. She sounded so icy and evil, no playfulness or lightness could be detected. Meaning, when she gets the chance, she's going to destroy him.

I lowered my head back to my bag. It's just as I feared, Sakura is gonna lose it when she sees his face. All we can do is stand aside and let her get it all out, its not like he doesn't _deserve_ it anyway.

We finished packing and dressed in our favorite modified ANBU uniforms. They were cut to just under our breasts and fitted, showing off our full abdomens and half our backs, the black turtle neck was kept along with the black arm sleeves which we made slightly longer. The pants were cut to booty shorts with a ribbon tied around the top. The ribbons and seam color of each uniform varied, Sakura's was red, mine was dark purple, Hinata baby blue, and Ten-ten had hot pink. Our black heeled boots went up to our knees comfortable and held various hidden weapons, just as the rest of our outfits.

"Change your hair color and put in color contacts for this mission. Sasuke may recognize us." Sakura ordered in a strong tone.

We got out the temporary hair dye that will only last a 2 weeks and got to work. Sakura chose the raven with a blue tint, I chose dark brown, Hinata chose golden blonde and Ten-ten chose a darker brown. Next came our eyes. I chose dark brown, Hinata chose ocean blue, Ten-ten chose white and Sakura of course chose black.

After we finished, Sakura inspected all of us. She was the last to put her red cat mask on. Deadly intent was the last thing scene in those black eyes. Though it radiated through like she wore her emotions on her sleeve.

"Everyone ready?" she asked stoically.

"HAI!" we said in unison.

* * *

><p>After 3 hours of traveling they set there sights on a small village. The sun was just dawning over the horizon, shining lightly through the trees on the quiet village.<p>

"No activity yet. Ino, Ten-ten, scout the other side of the village from outside. If you see anything, move immediately and give your location. Remember, he's not alone."

Both kunoichis nodded and quickly followed given orders. Sakura turned to Hinata.

"When we get him backed against a wall, freeze his chakra points and slow his vital organ functions enough where we can drain his chakra. We don't want any chance of him escaping."

Hinata nodded and turned back to the village, watching, waiting for something to happen. All kunoichi set in position turned their headsets on.

"We are in position and have a clear view of the western front."

"Good, just keep a sharp eye out for them."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and scanned the village for signs of disruption.

A loud BOOM rushed through the trees in the next second.

"Area located, all shinobi in!"

All Kunoichi rushed into the village towards the crashing building.

The sound of blood curdling screams rang through the air, fresh adrenaline fueled the kunoichis. Sakura's eyes glazed over with blood lust. Her insides twisted at the thought of her inevitable reunion with the traitor. This time, she would be the one who destroys him. Inside and out.

* * *

><p>"Ney, Sasuke. Not that this isn't fun to do first thing in the morning, but could we have possibly gotten food along the way?"<p>

Sasuke turned his head and glared at his shark-like comrade as he finished cutting clean through a building with chidori.

"It' a village, go find food." he said stoically.

"You want anything?" Suigetsu offered.

"No."

"Hn. Suit yourself." Suigetsu shrugged off into the market place.

* * *

><p>Suigetsu casually strolled through the markets, humming and twirling his newly repaired sword as people ran screaming in horror at the sight of him. He had a rather mocking expression on his face.<p>

"Looks like this village doesn't have much to offer huh?" He pouted, disappointed with finding nothing of satisfaction.

"One target located in the central marketplace. He is armed, it looks like the one made of water. Meet us here." Ino spoke into her headset.

"Got it, we'll move in and capture him first." Sakura responded.

Ino and Ten-ten stared down the shark boy as he continued his stroll, looking at each shop for something to eat. The girls snickered at how vulnerable he was.

Sakura and Hinata appeared behind the girls and observed the shark boy. They hid behind a building and looked to Sakura for the next course of action.

"Ten-ten, get your special weapon out, but only one. You'll know when it's time to use the other one. Ino, Hinata, prepare for an assault following Ten-ten's."

Everyone nodded and sprung out into position. Ten-ten pulled her favorite scroll out and leapt into the air, twirling the scroll to the full extension. She smirked before summoning a LONG electric chain. Suigetsu turned his head to the side just in time to see it flying at him, he quickly turned and caught the chain around his sword. The electric pulses reached him through the steel and spread throughout his body.

"_Tch! Damnit! I cant move!" _He cursed.

"Well, well. What do we have here? Stripper ANBU?" he teased, examining their skimpy uniforms.

The girls smirked behind their masks.

Ten-ten landed strongly with the chain wrapped around one arm, Sakura grabbed onto the chain and held on for extra support.

"NOW!" Sakura yelled. Ten-ten's ears perked.

"_That's the signal!" _She summoned the other electric chain as Hinata and Ino beamed toward the shark boy. Ino grabbed the chain with her left hand while Hinata grabbed the chain with her right. They shared a glance and sped up towards the shark boy who was frozen as electric pulse waves assaulted him.

"_Damnit!" _He mentally cursed, watching the girls closing in.

They thrust the chain into his abdomen, he grit his teeth and closed one eye in pain as electric waves immediately were sent through him, freezing the liquid skin spilling onto the chain as he was forced back against a stone wall. The kunoichis slammed the chain into the wall and each took out a kunai, kicking it as deep into the wall as they could get it to make it stable.

"Fu-fu-fuck! Who the hell are you?" Suigetsu yelled through gasps. His entire body felt the electric waves and it spazzed like hell.

"Where is Sasuke Uchiha?" The raven haired kunoichi stood before him, the other kunoichi stood right behind her. Each had one hand on one hip, their stance being relaxed and strong.

"He's…. Around. Would you like me to go get him for you princess?" He mused. Sakura grinned evilly under her mask.

"That wont be necessary, he'll come to us." She turned to Ten-ten who was inspecting Suigetsu's huge sword.

"Cool sword! Mind if I keep it? Of course not! Silly of me to ask!" She took out a scroll and sealed the sword, hugging it to her like a new favorite toy.

Suigetsu bared his sharp teeth at them.

"She's keeping that." Sakura sneered. Suigetsu scoffed and looked to the side.

"_Come on Sasuke, get your ass over here!"_

"You might want to hang tight. It'll get a little bumpy."

Sakura jumped a few yards back, the other kunoichi jumped onto a nearby tree and crouched, waiting for the next move.

Suigetsu analyzed the girl before him. She gathered chakra into one hand and brought it back.

"HELL YEAH!" She roared as she pierced the ground. The force of her petite fist sent rock flying, a wind gust blew everything nearby away like it was nothing but feathers against a giant fan.

"_Holy fuck, this girls got some power in that tiny body of hers!"_

Her jet black hair that went down to her breasts now whipped back behind her viciously as her gaze rose to meet Suigetsu's. she furrowed her eyebrows and smirked behind the mask.

"_That should attract Uchiha. Come on little Sasuke, come out and play!" _

She purred in her mind. She rose her fist from the indented surface lazily and stepped out of the huge crater he created.

Hinata activated her byakugan and began searching for the familiar chakra. She spotted a dark one and another large one heading in their direction.

"Target approaching." Hinata whispered into her headset.

Sakura's smirk turned into a wide grin and she looked in the general direction of the approaching chakra. Seconds later the black outline with raven spiky hair and crimson eyes bore down at her, followed by a larger frame with crazed eyes. Sakura turned towards them with menacing chakra and a heart about to pound out of her chest with anxiety.

"_This is it. This time, I'm not scared."_

His eyes flickered between the mysterious dark haired kunoichi and his comrade pinned to a wall by a chain.

Sakura did not waver as he jumped down in all his glories in front of his captive friend.

"You let a bunch of kunoichis capture you. How pathetic." He spat.

"Don't let their appearances fool you, their hot but their good." He turned to the dark haired kunoichi once again.

"What do you want?" He demanded in a bored tone and hard features.

Sakura glared fiercely at the handsome raven haired creature before her. He stood a measly 10 feet from her. Just 10 feet away from his _death_.

"You're ordered to return to Konoha, dead or alive Uchiha Sasuke, S-ranked missing nin."

"By what grounds do you think you posses the power to force me, much less kill me?" His eyes spun. Sakura was NOT intimidated. She smirked behind her mask.

"Why don't you find out for yourself?" She squatted into position. The other kunoichis quickly joined in behind her.

"Hn." Sasuke unsheathed his sword and raised his head to look down upon them. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Be careful." Suigetsu whispered behind him. Sasuke glanced back at his injured comrade.

Sakura lowered her stance to a predatory advantage.

"_Go ahead, make the first move. It'll be your last!"_

Sasuke took a moment to gather momentum and analyze these mysterious women before him.

"_Their chakras are no where near mine. How do they expect to fight me if they cant even touch me? The leader seems to be the one in the middle.. The red one. She's definitely the one to be a bit concerned about. The others, not so much. But still, there's something about them.."_

"Are you going to stand there all day and stare or are you gonna make a move?"

This damn bitch is pushing it. Well, he cant be blamed for her injuries due to over confidence now can he?

He went at her, not afraid in the least bit as his eyes spun. The kunoichi behind her steadied figure vanished, but they don't matter. She's the one asking for it.

Next he caught movement from both sides of his line of vision as he was just 10 feet from the kunoichi, he glanced to both sides just in time to see the brunette and other jet black haired kunoichi in position.

SLAM!

He found himself pressed against an invisible shield, knowing the kunoichis had planned this all along.

"_Tch! How annoying!"_

He started to push himself off of the shield, his cheek throbbed, until a palm pressed to the back of his head, slamming it back against the shield. The same petite hands commenced striking at all his vital chakra points and organs, slowing function as well as stopping chakra flow and movement entirely.

"SASUKE!" He heard Suigetsu panicking.

His eyes bugged as he coughed up blood. Between a lowering lid and pulses of pain, he could see the raven haired kunoichi walking up to him from the front, just on the other side of the damn shield and clenched his fist tightly against the shield.

The palms finished their 64 blows before finally disappearing, leaving him paralyzed everywhere except his head as he slumped to the ground against the shield. His body went numb, a feeling he hadn't felt in some time.

Through half lidded eyes, he saw blurry images of the brunette kunoichi to his left releasing the jutsu and… smirking? He heard foot falls approaching his head calmly and steadily.

"_How did I let them do this? When did I become vulnerable?" _was all that was running through his head.

A small hand brushed against his face before lifting his head and reaching for his shirt. He saw himself being lifted off the ground, a figure being revealed that belonged to the raven haired leader. She lifted him with one tiny fist just barely enough to force him to look at her mask.

Sakura wanted so badly to remove the mask at this moment, just for one moment to revel in the shame the Uchiha would surely feel haven been beaten by his former _'weak'_ teammate.

"_Who the hell are these fucking kunoichis?"_

"Oi, Sasu-kun! You dribbled a little blood! You don't wanna stain your pretty white shirt now do you?" She cooed in a poisonous voice. The voice rang in his head, sounding so familiar. Gently, she wiped away the blood with one thumb and held it in front of her face, examining the crimson dripping down her polished finger.

"So the rumors aren't true after all. Turns out Uchiha Sasuke does NOT bleed black ladies." the kunoichi all around them giggled.

"Alright. Play times over I guess. Uchiha, I have one last painful surprise for you-" he could almost hear her snicker behind that damned mask.

He watched her hand lower and grip one of his hands. It was so strange to see his hand being touched, and not feel it.

She raised it to her masked face, and fondly nuzzled it as if it were a romantic gesture.

"_Is this bitch psycho or something? Wait, there's no question about it, she's fucking insane!" _Sasuke confirmed mentally.

She fondled with his fingers in between hers, linking their palms together. The feeling started returning to his body. She gently squeezed his hand, then suddenly crushed it in hers.

"AHH!" Sasuke cried out in pain. She dropped the fragmented hand and let it hang, grabbing the other and repeating the process. He cried out yet again and watched as she emotionlessly dropped his crushed hand to his side yet again.

"oh, it seems the Uchiha does feel pain after all. Physically at least. This was nothing entirely personal Uchiha, just a precaution. We don't want our little captive to escape now do we?" she cooed in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"Tch. F-fuck you." he spat out.

She giggled and tightened her grip on his collar.

"Well, this was fun, but it's nighty night time for wittle Sasu-cakes."

The last thing he remembers was a sharp pain to the back of his neck, the masked kunoichi went blurry and it was all black from there.

Sakura held an unconscious Sasuke up for another few seconds, looking at this beautiful traitor in her grasp. He looked so vulnerable, yet still appealing as ever. A part of her wanted to plunge a kunai into his throat where they stood, another part wanted to break down and cry into his unconscious neck. Yet all she could bring herself to do was drop him where she stood, and help pry the weapons off of the now also unconscious Suigetsu. Then she looked back at her past love with stoic eyes behind their black covering.

"Hinata, get Suigetsu and Uchiha, ten-ten, carry the orange haired one. We are ordered to find and help any injured civilian and camp out near this village until everything is back in order. Ten-ten and Hinata, you need to watch over these three while Ino and I use our medical skills to help the villagers. If they wake up, knock them back out. Ten-ten, put some electrical trigger on Suigetsu and just knock him out with that. Everyone clear?"

"Hai." the group nodded and got to work.

Ten-ten and Hinata took the three captives out of the village and found a perfect place to set up camp for the night. Not to close nor to far from the village, perfect amount of tree covering for a fire, nice clear space for big tents and not to many ferocious creatures lurking nearby. They tied the captives up securely.

Ino and Sakura got to work. They came across groups of injured villagers, healing dozen at a time.

* * *

><p>Finally, around 2:30 a.m. their chakra was mostly diminished. They sent the rest of the injured to be cared for in a hospital until morning when they could finish their task. Hinata told them where they set up camp and the two kunoichi headed there.<p>

When they got to the small camp Sakura set up her tent. Ino and Hinata shared one, and Ten-ten of course liked to bunk alone. One captive was in each tent. Monitored constantly by the girls.

Hinata and Ino had the big guy, Ten-ten of course had Suigetsu, and that left Sakura with Sasuke to her dismay.

She rolled out her puffy pink sleeping bag and set it on the other side of the tent, across from the Uchiha brat tied up and propped against the wall of the tent. She finally laid back and stared up at the roof of the tent, deciding whether or not to take off her mask.

"_He probably wont even wake up until morning, and if he does he's not going to recognize me. And with him being tied up shoulder to toe there isn't much room for him to snoop now is there?" _she chimed to herself. Pleased deeply with bringing the Uchiha down so easily.

She unhooked her mask and set it to the side, blinking to make sure her contacts were in place and ran her fingers through her silky raven hair, smiling to herself.

Looking over at the handsome devil himself she sighed, seeing him looking so peaceful in slumber was not a sight she had seen in quite some time. Almost 5 year in fact.

"_He hasn't changed a bit… unfortunately." _she thought to herself, examining his sharp and elegant features with such careful proximity she had to quickly look away, disgusted she caught herself staring just as she use to. _"Unfortunately, I have changed."_

"Wake-up!" a female voice rang through his ears, yet he refused to open his eyes and let in whatever creature had the nerve to wake him up when he was in so much pain enter his line of vision. Next he felt something make rough contact with his face, making a loud slapping sound. He cringed at the pain and opened one eye halfway to see a figure standing over him.

When his vision got clearer he made out the mask of that damned kunoichi and grit his teeth.

"What the hell do you want!" he barked at her menacingly. Pissed the fuck off at being awakened so RUDELY.

"This is your twelfth chakra draining and first interrogation. Sounds fun doesn't it? Oh well, this job cant be all fun and games now can it, eh Sasuke?"

He scowled at the figure in front of him, unsure whether to be afraid or angry. He refused to let fear in just because of a bunch of punk bitches so he went with angry.

"What makes you think I'll answer your questions?" He spat viciously.

"What makes you think you have a choice?" She quickly came back with mockingly, yet sweetly at the same time. It was scary how she could be both at one time.

"hn. Fuck OFF." He scowled deeper and looked to the left of him at the ground, stubbornly refusing to make eye contact with that stupid mask.

"Always the charmer. Well let's get on with it." She stated boredly and sighed.

She sat before him crisscross and reached out for the chakra infused rope, tugging strands of it apart to reveal his torso. She tore the zipper down to expose his pale, cut chest. Perfectly shaped and toned. She almost reveled in the chance to touch it. But quickly shaking the thought off and rolling her eyes at herself.

Her hands glowed blue around the edges and she pressed both hands on his bare chest.

He felt her soft fingertips make contact and glared viciously at her from the side. If he was able to activate his sharingan right now, his eyes would be spinning in a deadly glare. She seemed to not even notice the daggers in his eyes and continued on with her procedure.

"Sasuke Uchiha, last survivor of the Uchiha clan officially after Madara Uchiha's death. Former leaf shinobi, gone rouge. Trained under Orochimaru before killing him at age 16. Killed his only brother shortly after, and played a major part as Madara's puppet in the war afterward, planning to destroy Konoha, until betraying him. This is common knowledge. What isn't common knowledge is your reason for not returning to Konoha. Was it solely to go around raiding villages with your lackeys? Or something deeper perhaps?" she questioned non-chalantly.

"None of your business." He spat back.

"I see it will take some convincing for you to talk. Now… what would be the appropriate punishment, I wonder?" she trailed off.

* * *

><p>I could sense her eyes searching my body. There's nothing like being eye-raped by the person whose managed to capture you, drain your chakra and diminish any hope of escape. Lovely.<p>

She swiftly brought out a kunai, examining the blade in her hand before slowly bringing it to my face. I turned to her with a blank expression, knowing already that no matter what, she wasn't going to kill me. If she was, she would have by now. So whatever she does is just fluff before she brings me back. The real torture will start then, unless I can figure out a way to escape this fucking tyrant.

She pressed the blade to my cheek and grazed it lightly across, looking deeply into my face before slicing it all across the full length, blood gushed out of the deep wound immediately. I didn't even wince.

"Tough guy huh? Well I guess I'll just have to go to extremes then." She drastically drained my chakra rapidly. I felt even my reserves being drained half way which really did make me feel more of a shell than whole.

"Now, this will hurt just a little bit…"

Withdrawing her hands, they lit up with more of a blazing blue than before. A different type of chakra use?

I watched her bring her palm back, then thrust it forward into my stomach. I coughed up blood as my eyes widened at the sudden impact. I hadn't expected it to hurt THAT much! My whole stomach throbbed and if it weren't for the fact I hadn't eaten anything that day I would've vomited my guts out.

"I really do enjoy hurting you, but right now I need you to stay awake and not pass out from pain. Though, this will continue for as long as it takes until you cooperate. I'm in no hurry to get back. And I think my squad is having fun with your teammates. We can go on like this as long as you'd like, or you can just answer my questions and we can be rid of each other sooner. Sound good Sasuke?"

Sasuke hissed lowly and stared up at the demonic war goddess before him.

"Fine. I'll cooperate with you.. If you take off that fucking mask and face me." I couldn't help the smirk, positive she wouldn't. she wouldn't want to risk identification and worry about whatever little _boyfriend_ or _family_ she had back home now does she? I snickered at the thought.

* * *

><p>Sakura's heart stopped at the request.<p>

"_Would he find me out if I did take off my mask? Wait, why would it even matter? I have nothing to lose. So what if he finds out it's Sakura Haruno, his former teammate and now captivator. It's not like he will go after me when he's locked up in jail, surrounded by ANBU 24/7 and held for several years, brainwashed and tortured to the point of memory loss and total loss of himself until a whole new, broken Sasuke is once again revealed to the world. No. nothing will happen. Why not?"_

She decided to abide by his request. Slowly, she raised her hands and unhooked both sides of the mask, releasing it from its strings. Sasuke watched in contempt as she gently held the mask with one hand and began pulling it away from her face. Her features were slowly revealed.

First her lips, which were actually quite perfectly shaped. Not to big, not to small. Then her nose, also small with no visible imperfection, though it was slightly curved up. Somehow it was kind of attractive none-the-less. Her skin was creamy and smooth. Her eyes were the last to be shown. They were big, and black with the pupil being just one shade darker than the rest, showing only if you are close enough as Sasuke was.

She had long eyelashes. Over all, she was rather beautiful. As expected of an assassin. Her teammates must be equally as attractive. Luckily, things like this meant little to nothing to Sasuke Uchiha. He scoffed and looked down at the ground.

Thought there was something peculiar about her. But he couldn't quite place it.

"Happy? Good. Now answer my question. Why didn't you return?"

"Not one to play a little and just get down to business, are we? Tch. Fine. If you must know, I don't care to go back and be tortured, interrogated and distrusted, shunned by the entire village, feared and hated for my past when I return. So I figured I would stay rouge and keep up my reputation. This is much more exciting than living in some boring village and worrying about small things like housing and _bonds_. Here, I take what I want, work off a little steam and go." He answered with a cynical smirk. He can be just as deadly yet playful as her. Even tied up and drained of chakra.

Sakura looked down and lifted her index finger, pinning it to her chin and biting the inside of her cheek, her eyes averted elsewhere. He watched her think.

"So it wasn't to try to take over villages or raise an army to destroy Konoha or anything of the sort?" She looked deep into his eyes again, something itched inside of him to recall something about her. But he couldn't fucking figure out what! It was enough to drive him insane!

"Hn. No. I have no feelings of hatred nor love for that forsaken village any longer. It holds no place in my heart on either side." He scoffed.

"I didn't think you even possessed a heart any longer.." She muttered under her breath almost inaudible. But he caught it, showing no signs he did. But oh, did he catch that.

"Well, that's all for now until I think of other important things I'm suppose to ask you. You can go back to sleep now little Sasu-cakes. I'll be draining your chakra every half hour but it shouldn't disturb you. I wont unless needed. Sweet dreams." She smirked mockingly and rose to her feet, turning and began her strides back to her place in the tent.

He watched her walk off. She had a bigger ass than boobs it seems, though she isn't totally flat chested, maybe a higher B cup or low C. The way her body was proportioned was rather attractive. Her shorts showed off the full thickness of her lower half perfectly, and she had a tiny waist with a curvy back. Pretty much any man would be attracted to her, or at least lust for her if she wasn't trying to kill them. Anyone but Sasuke Uchiha of course. He wouldn't succumb to such needless temptations.

She laid down on her back on her pink sleeping bag and stretched out. Her abs were perfectly cut, her arms perfectly toned. This would be expected of a kunoichi though.

She relaxed and closed her eyes, resting her head on her crossed arms and bringing one leg crossed over the other casually.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes to slits. There was definitely something about her. But what the hell is it?

"Since I answered your questions so nicely, I have a question for you." He spoke coldly. Her head turned and eyes opened, black eyebrows raised in sign of giving him her full attention.

"Have we met before?" He asked coolly.

Her eyebrows lowered, her whole face lowered and her head turned back to face the ceiling. Her body seemed tense as she took her sweet time to answer.

Finally, she sighed and spoke one word very quietly, but clearly.

"No."

"_I'll take that as a maybe.." _Sasuke thought to himself. _"This is going to be such a drag. Just fucking kill me now." _He rolled his eyes and looked to the side. At the moment he didn't hate her for some reason. Though she brought him down, broke both of his hands, tied him up, mocked him and questioned him, drained him of mostly ALL of his chakra. He didn't hate her.

He glanced back at her.

"_There is DEFENITELY something familiar about you. I could bet my life on that... And I WILL find out what it is."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>When I pretend everything is what I want it to be<strong>_

_**I look exactly what you had always wanted to see**_

_**When I pretend I can forget about the criminal I am**_

_**Stealing second after second just because I know that I can**_

_**But I cant pretend that this is the way it'll stay**_

_**I'm just lying to bend the truth**_

_**I cant pretend I'm who you want me to be**_

_**So I'm lying my way from you**_

_**No turning back now**_

* * *

><p>"Sakura-chan, do you think it's really wise to just leave Ino and ten-ten with all three of them?" Hinata wore a worried glare while readjusting the patients on their cots. Sakura wiped the sweat from her forehead and turned toward her worried friend.<p>

"They can easily handle them. Ino's draining their chakra and Ten-ten's chakra rope is indestructible. There's no way they can get out and neither of them are dumb enough to let them out for anything."

Hinata returned to her task with and unsure nod. They were getting down to the last few patients and then it was time to help reconstruction for the several buildings demolished.

Sakura kept her mind off of the three captives as best she could. Though every now and then she would find herself thinking about the one in particular that use to mean the world to her.

"_No matter what, I cant let him escape this time. Naruto will be so relieved to finally have him back, though I have no plans of becoming friends with the hebi teme ever again." _**sigh. **_"I guess I'll just bare the pain until it's finally time to be rid of him for good." _

Sakura counted all the injured they had left. _"7 more." _she sighed again in relief.

* * *

><p>"So do we get free meals or something? I'm starving!" The shark baka exclaimed for the tenth time.<p>

I grit my teeth and clenched my eyes, wanting to scream at him though I knew Ten-ten was shortly about to blow. A vein already began to pulse on the side of her head. So I just let it go and sighed, watching and waiting for the eruption soon to come.

"We already told you that you will be fed when our teammates get back! Shut the hell up!" Ten-ten hissed through clenched teeth.

I couldn't help but cackle a little to myself at how easily pissed she gets. I'm the same way myself though I can control my temper mostly.

I looked at the raven haired god. He had his eyes closed and a blank face, almost like he was in a light slumber. But he was completely aware of everything happening. He is, after all, Sasuke Uchiha. I noticed a cut with dried blood on it and smirked. There's only one kunoichi who could have done that! She's finally getting back at him.

"_Sasuke-kun…" _I sighed to myself. Remembering my old infatuation with him. It was pathetic to say the least. I once lost my best friend over it and now I cant understand why. Why would I let someone who paid absolutely NO attention to me EVER come between me and the most important person in my life? Well… second most important..

"_Shikimaru.." _I sighed again, pulling my dark brown ponytail over my shoulder and running my fingers through it absent mindedly. When am I ever going to get the courage to make a move? Usually I'm so confident, but with him I'm stuck in a state of complete uncertainty.

It was almost time to drain their chakras again. Shark boy never liked it and whined the whole time, the orange haired one was sometimes screaming and thrashing and other times polite and calm. Sasuke was always stoic and calm but you could tell he was annoyed at the slightest touch. He hadn't spoken one word the entire day, I wouldn't expect anything more of the Uchiha anyway.

"When do you think they'll be back?" Ten-ten tried to keep her mind off the annoying shark baka.

"Hm. Well that depends on how many people got hurt. Dozens at least. Maybe another few hours then you and I will go help the villagers rebuild. They'll get to take over and feed these bakas."

I smiled behind my at the thought. I could see Ten-ten was relieved at the thought as well. Good luck feeding the shark boy and bipolar monster along with the pride stricken Uchiha 'God' himself..

Looking up I watched the birds gliding in the breeze that gently swayed the tree tops. A cloudless sky stretched above us and the sun beamed down on the green scenery before us. It was a gorgeous day, a perfect beach day to! If only we were back at home.

I laid back against the tree trunk in the shade and closed my eyes, relaxing and hoping no one would ruin the much welcomed silence anytime soon. Ten-ten can only hold her temper for SO long.

* * *

><p>Gazing over the room full of now perfectly in health people I spotted the hospital care taker to report the fulfillment of my task. I waved for Hinata to finish giving the last patient his pain medication and walked over to the care taker.<p>

"There were 58 injured, all of them were healed. But there were 12 fatalities we found who were crushed under the rubble. I'm so sorry for your village's losses." we both hung our heads for a moment.

"Thank you so much for your help. Many more would have died if it weren't for your team." I nodded and smiled warmly at him.

"My task is finished, but my other teammates will be here shortly to help rebuild. Could we please get some food for my team and some extra?"

"Why yes! That is the LEAST we could do to repay you for your help." I smiled in thanks and he returned it as he walked off to arrange it.

Hinata came up beside me.

"Looks like everyone is okay Sakura-chan. Are we going back to camp and taking over for Ino and Ten-ten now?"

"Yeah. We just need to get some food first."

We waited another few minutes and 4 women came in carrying one large basket each. They smiled brightly as they handed them to us. The baskets smelled wonderful and we thanked them as they nodded and retreated. We each took 2 and left for camp.

When we got close I heard yelling and screaming. Hinata immediately activated her byakugan and looked ahead closely. In the next few seconds she started giggling.

"hn, what's going on?" I questioned, confused at her amusement.

"It looks like Suigetsu managed to upset Ten-ten. He's cowering on the ground and she's screaming at him, I think she's about to kill him."

I chuckled to myself. Should've known better than to think nothing eventful would have come out of babysitting a few captives. Especially one with a big mouth.

We got there and Ten-ten's entire body was steaming hot. Ino was on the ground crying from laughing so hard, holding her stomach. Suigetsu was on the ground crying in fear of the big scary stripper about to bite HIS head off.

"That's enough pinky. I think he got the point." I couldn't help the smirk itching at my face as Ten-ten turned around and crossed her arms over her chest, trying to regain calm.

"Oh my god, you missed it! It was hilarious!" Ino cried. Still unable to completely sit up or form a complete sentence without gasping for air each time she spoke.

I sighed and smiled, setting the food down.

Not that watching Suigetsu cry like a little girl being yelled at by that brunette chick wasn't hilarious. But I'm glad somehow that the leaders back, and she brought food.

"Alright, you guys eat real quick and then get on with your task. We'll switch at 4 p.m."

* * *

><p>The brunettes nodded and walked over to the food, taking out some bread and fruit and calmly eating it beside the others who started digging in. I glanced over at Suigetsu's tortured expression and wanted to yell at them myself for eating in front of us.<p>

I just ground my teeth and scowled to myself, looking elsewhere. Silence fell over the camp finally and I wondered what else they could possibly plan to do to us before handing us over to Konoha.

It's become pretty clear who will watch who at night. Though the raven haired kunoichi is fucking psychotic, at least she's not loud and obnoxious like the others.

The blonde one hardly ever talks, she seems very shy but she's powerful. From what I've gathered, the leader and long haired brunette are medical ninja and very strong, but the leader is much stronger and intelligent obviously, that's why she's the leader. The other brunette is a weapon specialist and the blonde one is good with taijutsu. It seems she knows the 64 palms, just as the Hyuga clan. I narrowed my eyes.

Why does it all seem to familiar? There was something about each of their faces and abilities on the tip of my tongue, but I couldn't place it no matter how hard I tried. I looked at the raven haired one who took another bite of her bread slice and ate it peacefully.

"_Where have I seen you before?" _I wondered. Growling lowly at not figuring it out by now.

10 minutes later and the other kunoichi were gone, leaving the blonde and raven haired to stare at us with food baskets in their hands.

"We'll feed you now, but if anyone bites, we'll rip your teeth out one by one." The jet haired leader exclaimed as she walked over. The blonde one behind her stood timidly and unsure.

"Blue, feed Uchiha while I get these two."

My eyes narrowed as I made eye contact with the blue eyed blonde whose eyes slightly widened.

"Uh-uh s-sure." She stuttered.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes. At least one of them has enough sense to be afraid.

She walked over and sat on her calves, looking directly down at the food and refusing to look up even as she raised the orange slice towards my mouth with chopsticks that slightly shook. There's no way in hell I'm being fed like that. I knocked it away with my chin and she gasped as it fell to the floor.

The raven haired kunoichi snapped her head to me and glared.

"Are you aiming to starve yourself Uchiha?" She asked politely, but menacingly. I stuck my nose in the opposite direction. The blonde looked back and forth between us, unsure of what to do so she just picked the orange slice back up and the chopsticks and set them neatly aside, lowering her head in a helpless manner. _"Pitiful."_

"Is there something the matter with your food, Emo prince?" The raven haired demon finished stuffing a bite of rice in Suigetsu's mouth and stood up, walking over to the blonde and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at me from behind the blonde defensively.

"I'm not being fed like a child. Untie me." I demanded stoically.

She chuckled and tapped the blonde on the shoulder, the blonde looked up in puzzlement to see the raven haired smiling down at her.

"I'll take care of this one, the others are much more cooperative." The blonde nodded and got up, taking her basket over to Suigetsu and Juugo.

"Aren't you a cute little blonde?" Suigetsu chirped. The blonde blushed and took out an apple slice and began feeding him. Suigetsu smiled graciously at the cute little blonde supplying him with food.

Ebony eyes made strict contact with mine as she sat crisscross in front of me, just as she had last night. She obviously wasn't afraid of getting close for she sat much closer than the blonde dared to. Her knees almost touching mine.

"Don't be a spoiled little brat. It's annoying enough to have to feed you without you making it difficult. It's either this, or you die of starvation."

She took out a cherry tomato and raised it towards my mouth. I snapped my head to the side again and closed my eyes in defiance. There's no way in hell I'll let her feed me either. _"She doesn't want me to die, so she'll have to untie me."_

I saw smoke coming from her ears, but ignored the tension building between us.

"I see how it's gonna be." She ground her teeth and did what I wasn't expecting, yet again.

She grabbed my jaw and forced me to look at her. I saw hell burning in her ebony as she stuck her index finger and thumb between my lips, slowly forcing them to part. I thrashed my head around trying to force them out but she only stuck them in deeper, I could see the cynical smirk covering her face.

"_What the fuck is this girl doing! Fucking forceful bitch!" _my mind screamed.

She finally forced my teeth apart and jammed the fucking tomato in my mouth, then pulled her fingers out and place a hand on the top of my head, and the other dropped the chopsticks and grabbed my jaw and forced me to chew like a fucking cow.

"This is what you get!" She chanted darkly. Obviously, she was enjoying this.

"_Fuck forceful! This bitch is crazy!" _

When the stupid cherry tomato was mashed to pieces in my mouth she let go, my jaw throbbed and I bit my tongue to the point I tasted blood more than the tomato. I swallowed it all harshly and reopened me eyes to see her looking pleased with herself.

I spat the rest of the blood out and readjusted my jaw back into place.

"Are you ready for chopsticks now?" She asked politely.

"_Fucking crazy Kunoichi." _I mentally cursed.

"Tch. Whatever." I spat. Chopsticks are better than whatever the hell I just went through.

I closed my eyes and tried to calm the storm brewing in my mind. If I had chakra right now, I'd kill her. Unfortunately, I have none. For now.

She pleasantly picked up the chopsticks and grabbed another tomato out of her basket. Why only tomatoes? Does it include in my file that I prefer tomatoes? My eyes narrowed to slits at her victorious smile and I opened my mouth and let in the second cherry tomato, cooperatively this time.

"_I'll cooperate, for now. So live it up while you can." _I hissed to myself.

I glanced at the blonde who had a slightly amused smile on my face and glared, she quickly returned to her task and didn't look at me once more for the rest of the feeding.

* * *

><p>When I saw Sasuke's face BURN red that's when I knew I did the right thing by force feeding him. It was fucking HILARIOUS!<p>

He acted stubborn like a child, so I treated him like a stubborn child. Even when we finished his face was still tinted red. His eyes full of embarrassment and shame. I had never felt so good in my life!

With a victorious smile I put the rest of the food in my tent and sat against a tree, watching Hinata finish feeding the orange haired guy who was surprisingly calm for a long span of time. He hadn't given Hinata any trouble even once! It seemed she could actually keep him calm somehow.

"_Hinata.." _I smiled and watched my shy friend at her best. Who couldn't love her? She's adorable!

Sasuke still wore a deep frown as he kept his eyes low to the ground, refusing to look at me. Not a word was spoken since our little feeding incident and honestly it was better that way.

"_I wonder what Naruto's doing right now.. Probably hitting Kakashi-sensei up for ramen or training to become Hokage. That's all he's been about for the last year ever since Tsunade promised him the title." _She's grown quite tired of the position already. Ever since the war she's spent massive amounts of time with Naruto specifically training him to take over. Naruto was all to happy about that.

I smiled to myself thinking about my knuckleheaded best friend. Luckily, there's a part of Naruto that will never change. He's come so far.

I looked back at our old teammate, his eyes were still low to the floor. It looked like he was also deep in thought about something.

"_I wonder what Sasuke will think when Naruto actually does hold the title of Hokage. We all knew it would happen ever since the Pain battle, and it was reassured after the war. Finally, his last goal of Sasuke coming back with be fulfilled and he can finally bear the title of Hokage with pride. Sasuke will have to show some respect then. Though I do wonder what will go down between them when they meet again for the first time since the war. What will they say? How will they act?"_

I would have to wait and find out from Naruto.

His eyes shifted to mine suddenly and I couldn't help but automatically void my eyes to the ground before me. Hinata finished feeding the orange haired man and stood up, giving him a sweet smile. He returned it and muttered "Thank you." politely. She nodded and picked her basket up and set it beside mine in my tent. She came to sit next to me.

"Isn't it time for their chakra draining?" She reminded me politely. I realized it was and nodded.

"Thanks for reminding me!" I smiled and got up, walking over to the orange haired one and decided to do his first.

His chest was already bare and I moved the rope to place my hands on it. He flinched at my touch but quickly calmed and lowered his head, no further protest came. I moved onto Suigetsu and he looked up at me and smirked.

Ino had ripped a big hole in his shirt for the chakra draining previously.

"Its nice to meet the leader finally. I was starting to feel neglected with you spending all your time on Sasuke." He mused and snickered.

"Well now, I'm sorry about that. He's a bigger pain in the ass than you could imagine. It's more like babysitting than anything, cant take my eyes off of him for too long." I smiled brightly at him. I heard the raven haired Uchiha scoff at the comment. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Yeah I know what ya mean. Say, is Karin still in your village?" His face became slightly more serious.

"You mean the annoying red head with a big mouth?"

"That fits her description perfectly." He chimed happily.

"Yup. Turns out she actually LIKES Konoha and willingly stayed. She has a job in the hospital. She handles all the immediate near death cases and ones that aren't very cooperative with regular nurses. She's actually not awful." I happily reported, remembering her being so obsessed with Sasuke and calling me the enemy, yet she did show a softer side when I broke down crying after Sasuke attacked me. I rolled my eyes at that last thought.

"Tch. Who would have thought Karin could actually make use out of herself. Yeah, she was hooked up on Sasuke here, she followed him like a bitch in heat and always tried to be alone with him every chance she got. Her and I fought a lot, it was sort of my only entertainment. Sasuke isn't the most exciting guy to be with." He pouted.

"You don't say…" I shifted my eyes and glanced at the Uchiha who in turn glared at me.

I finished with shark boy and stood up.

"Well it was nice to meet you finally, I enjoy seeing a pretty face every now and then." He winked and smirked.

I returned the wink and smiled sweetly at him. "Pleasure's all mine." and turned to the Uchiha who just rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Leave it to Suigetsu to flirt with the enemy…" <em>I rolled my eyes and watched her walk over to me with a slight smile from the corner of my eye. She sat in front of my and pushed the rope apart and pulled my zipper down again.

I felt her fingertips on my bare chest again and flinched a little. She didn't seize her smile even at my slight flinch and withdrew her hands a little, waiting for me to recover. I relaxed and closed my eyes, turning my head to the side. She gently pressed her hands to my chest and rested them there.

My chakra was drained much slower this time. The effects came on very slowly. _"Is she taking pity on me or something?" _I wondered. _"Is this the same kunoichi that almost broke my jaw just to get me to eat a fucking cherry tomato? What gives?"_

I opened my eyes slightly to check and sure enough, the same raven haired demon was now calmly sucking the life out of me. Somehow it was relaxing though. Her face was completely concentrated, she didn't even seem to notice me watching her. That, or she just doesn't care.

She never seizes to confuse me. One moment she's about to kill me, the next she's completely calm, and sort of kind if you could call it that. I was sure there was a mental illness with those symptoms… Bipolar? That had to be it. Right now she wasn't on a rampage but I should expect one at any moment.

She finished and tightened the rope back up. I laid my head back against the tree trunk and closed my eyes, feeling the exhaustion of low chakra taking effect. I opened one eye to a slit and watched the kunoichi retreat back to her original spot next to the blonde haired kunoichi and relax against the tree as the rest of us.

The air was much lighter than with the other two. Peaceful silence swept over us, even Suigetsu, and it was sort of even.. Pleasant, if it weren't for the fact that we're being held captive by 4 psychotic women. But nevertheless, I reveled in the silence and just enjoyed what I could for now. Another 3 and a half hours and it would be back to yelling and violence. The brunettes have bad tempers. But at least you know when its coming with them.

I took one last look at the peaceful face of the jet haired kunoichi propped up against the tree trunk. Her eyes were closed and her arms rested across her abdomen. She sighed deeply and absentmindedly bit her lip. Her raven hair cascaded down her shoulders to her breasts. She began stroking it and fiddling with the ends with her eyes slightly opened.

Her ebony suddenly flickered to me, her eyebrows furrowed and lips pressed in a tight line. I looked down immediately and felt weird for being caught staring.

"_Good job Sasuke.." _I mentally mocked myself, closing my eyes again. I wouldn't dare look at her again. There is absolutely no need for it.

Though I still cant figure her out. I will just have to watch myself until I can figure out a way out.

* * *

><p>The crumbled mess was now organized into separate piles to begin rebuilding the towers. We summoned clones to help speed up the process. Ten-ten was working on one tower with 27 volunteers while I had 32 to work on a bigger tower. Thankfully we both had good strength.<p>

It wouldn't be an overnight project, we would be here for a good week or two just rebuilding this mess.

"_Thanks a fucking bunch Sasuke-kun." _I rolled my eyes and examined the large pile of broken stones before me. Eight massive mounds of rubble, all thanks to Sasuke being bored.

If we had gotten here just 5 minutes later the whole town could have been destroyed.

Oh well, the pay should be good. I just hope Sakura doesn't kill him beforehand. Forehead has quite the temper when it comes to Sasuke.

"Ino-san, where do we put the wooden planks for support?" Two large men stood before me, both slightly blushing with shy smiles. I returned the smile sweetly, though I have no interest in either of them.

"Just put them over there." I pointed to the left of the pile and they nodded, thanking me and doing as instructed like good little boys. They were a year or so younger. I rolled my eyes.

"_Boys." _

* * *

><p>At 10 p.m. 4 towers had the ground bases set up, ready to begin construction the next day. Sakura and Hinata made their way back to the camp and found Ino and Ten-ten laying beside a camp fire, the captives unmoved.<p>

"Have they eaten?" Sakura asked as she stepped toward the fire.

"Check, boss." Ino mocked, smiling up at her friend.

"What about the chakra draining?"

"Did it about 10 minutes ago. When are we suppose to get up tomorrow to go rebuild the village?"

"Dawn. Take the captives into your tents. Don't forget to drain Suigetsu's chakra each time you drain big guy's."

Ino and the girls jumped up and took their assigned prisoner.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Ino waved behind her non-chalantly as she helped Hinata carry the big guy into their tent. Ten-ten roughly grabbed Suigetsu's rope and dragged him along his stomach, his mouth gaped and eyes bugged in surprise. He grunted and spat out dirt. She wore a pleased-with-herself smile as she casually walked along, dragging Suigetsu behind her as if he were a sack of meat.

"Watch it! Ugh, gross!" He gagged out more dirt and grunted. She hummed to herself and threw him into the tent.

Sakura chuckled at her friend and turned to Sasuke who rolled his eyes at the embarrassment he called his teammate. Then he turned to Sakura and glared.

"You better not do that to me." He warned darkly.

She chuckled and walked over to him, he flinched backward when she came right above him.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She smiled evilly and winked. The natural pink head took out a kunai and bent down. Sasuke watched it warily as she neared him. She noticed the wariness in his eyes and sighed.

"I'm not gonna stab you _again_." She rolled her eyes and lit up the blade with chakra, grabbing a part of the rope on his lower stomach and pulling it outward.

"_Notice the word __**again**__." _Sasuke mentally huffed.

She placed the blade under the rope and pulled it out, cutting the rope. It fell to his knees, he looked up at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed.

"I doubt you'll be stupid enough to try to run in your condition, and it would be a drag to have to carry you." She tied the end of the hanging rope securely to the rest, still making sure it was tight around his arms. She then grabbed part of his arm and pulled him up.

She held on and walked Sasuke into the tent, setting him down in the same spot across from where she slept.

He sat against the tent wall and watch her with confusion.

* * *

><p>"<em>So now she's being nice?" <em>I cant figure her out period. She acts like I'm such a bother, beats me and mocks me. Now she's barely looking at me, trusting me enough not to make a move to run, and helping me?

I stretched my legs out a bit, they had been cramped up from several hours of not being able to move them and looked at the kunoichi laying on her side, facing the wall of the tent instead of looking at me. Whatever happened to the death glare she gave me until I fell asleep? The threats and mocking snorts?

After the big feeding scene she was so calm. I've been waiting for a big eruption all day, yet none came.

"What's wrong with you?" I finally asked stoically. She didn't even flinch, didn't turn around and breathe fire or cut me. NOTHING.

"What are you babbling on about Uchiha?" She asked coldly. That was a little more like it.

"Hn. Nothing." turning my attention to the shadows of the fire dancing on the zipped up tent wall.

"Whatever." She sighed.

Seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours of suffocating silence. For some reason she was totally calm, and I was totally on edge because of it. Is this normal? Was she just pissed off before?

Finally she sighed once again and sluggishly turned onto her back, slowly pushing herself up off the ground and pulling her shorts down before walking over to me, her face completely void of emotion.

She sat before me and pulled the ropes apart, moving the sides of my already zipped down shirt out of the way and closing her eyes, placing her fingertips on my chest before softly pushing her full palm against it.

She opened her eyes and stared deeply down into mine. For some reason I wasn't able to look away even when my mind yelled at me to. At this close proximity, the item I failed to recall almost came to me, I could feel it slowly drawing nearer the longer I looked at her. Though I hated looking at her.

"Why are you so calm now?" I finally had enough of her silent stare after a few minutes passed and I began feeling a bit of chakra depletion once again.

"Just thinking about how the hard parts over, and now all that's left is to help the people rebuild and go home."

A slight smile crossed her lips as she averted her eyes to her hands. I looked down along with her.

"How do you know Karin?" It wasn't like me to make conversation, but I couldn't stand silence when it came to her for some reason. Somehow I just expected MORE conversation out of HER. Even though she was hardly one to make conversation other than when needed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Is Sasuke Uchiha ACTUALLY making conversation with me?" <em>I thought to myself, stunned he would make the effort to keep the air light around us. It's true I hadn't really had my mind in a dark place for most of the day, but that's only because I calmed myself by thinking of Naruto. He was probably the only thing keeping me going on this mission.

Still, I promised myself I would hardly speak to Uchiha and avoid being '_ANOYING_'. now he's the one trying to keep me talking. Can you say odd?

"I helped train her when she first started at the hospital. She wasn't the most pleasant one to be around but she settled out eventually. I don't really know to much about her, I never really got to knowing her that well. Though you are a big topic when it comes to her." I smirked and looked up at him.

He snorted and looked to the side.

"She's a skilled medic." He rather stated in a bored tone.

"Yeah, she sure does have a strange… _talent_, when it comes to medical jutsu." I smiled a little, thinking about all the bite marks covering her. She _LOATHED_ old men or ugly fat ones biting her. She was _SO_ superficial sometimes but her talent was extremely appreciated when someone's life was hanging on by a thread.

"Hn." He grunted. I remembered that famous grunt more than anything. The blackness of those onyx eyes were also hard to forget.

"_I guess he ran out of things to say" _I chuckled a little inwardly at his pathetic attempt to start a conversation that ended rather shortly, but still, it was a good effort for Sasuke Uchiha. _"He obviously doesn't want silence right now, might as well not make it TO awful for him."_ Plus, there were still things I could ask him without him becoming suspicious.

"What is your opinion of Naruto Uzumaki, the one who use to be on the same team as you, team… 7, right?" His eyes flickered back to mine, they hardened intensely. Then he looked away and blatantly ignored the question and refused to look at me.

"Sasuke?" I asked in a worried tone unintentionally. It surprised even me and I immediately felt weird for actually _caring_.

"What's it to you?" His icy glare turned to me again. I involuntarily flinched away for a moment, releasing my absorbing chakra as his eyes caught me in a stone cold glare. I regained composure after a split second and lit up my hands, pressing them roughly against his chest and began drastically draining the chakra. _"Fuck being nice." _Inner Sakura chanted.

He hunched over and squeezed his eyes shut, lowly grunting every couple seconds till I ripped my hands away, draining an excess amount, but not enough to hurt him, _severely_, anyway.

I stood up and looked down at his raven hair before he snapped his head up to growl at me.

"Try not being a jack ass for once. A simple "can we not talk about it" would have done just fine." I scoffed and turned, storming back to my sleeping down and resuming my position in a much fowler mood now thanks to that Uchiha royal pain in the ass. He snorted and didn't make a sound afterwards.

I felt his eyes on my back every now and then, but blatantly ignored his glares the rest of the night, and especially during chakra draining. So much for this being easier than I thought. We're back to where we started. Pissed off at each other, and I honestly wanted to just stab him and be done with it.

"_Lovely." _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Kind of slow, but I'm building a base so please just be patient (: **

**There were some things I guess I need to address:**

**Can Sasuke see her hair?: Yes. She dyed it black, just like his, remember? (: she had black hair with black color contacts so that he doesn't recognize her even with her mask off because obviously, it was inevitable that he would see her with it off at one point or another.**

**Adding views: I do, sometimes. But I like writing it in third person's POV also, just wanted to try it out (: this story is kind of an experiment for me as well. My other is still my main story it's just that I have tons of other ideas and I needed something a little different to work on to keep me interested in writing.**

**SAKURA'S BOOB SIZE: I fixed it lol XD I specified so you know I'm not saying she's flat by any means but also not huge like Hinata or… Tsunade 0.o that would look weird on Sakura to be honest. But I do like her hair longer, like the way she had it when Tsunade was training her is the style she has it now.**

**Please keep R&R (: thank you everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>You're probably thinking I've lost my mind.<strong>_

_**I'm starting to wonder if I've ever had it to begin with.**_

_**They say all wounds will heal in time,**_

_**But that doesn't seem to apply.**_

_**Though I'm still holding out for my sunny sky.**_

_**Not a ray shines through, everyday I'm with you.**_

_**And my sanity isn't the only price I'll pay.**_

_**But the sad matter of fact is,**_

_**If I had never seen your face,**_

_**I probably wouldn't be this way.**_

* * *

><p>The sky was a dull grey stretching endlessly. The treetops swayed gently as a cold front reached the village as well as the camp of the 4 kunoichi and their captives.<p>

Sasuke watched the raven haired kunoichi sleeping, knowing it's only for another 5 minutes until she gets up to drain his chakra again. He wondered why he hadn't attempted to escape through the night. He wondered what it was that kept him there.

A misty smell filled the tent. The jet haired kunoichi rolled over onto her other side and sighed deeply, Sasuke glared at her innocent face, still losing the innocent childlike features.

"_She's definitely around my age." _He confirmed. He looked at her ivory skin, just a shade or two darker than his which is not saying much since his skin was pure ivory. Hers had a more pearl tint to it.

Her eyelashes were long enough to define her eyes without needing makeup, but he could tell she wore a little eyeliner and mascara from the smudges under her restless eyes. Waking up every half hour and doing the manual labor she endured couldn't be good on the body. Then again, he was running on no sleep.

He looked down the full length of her body at every curve, admiring how fit she was. The perfect killing weapon, looking so innocent yet so powerful.

"_I wonder what would happen if I did try to run.. Would she kill me? No. She already said she has no interest in killing me. So what would she do? Tie my legs up again?" _It was a thought to consider, but he worked hard JUST to get his legs free. An Uchiha doesn't take orders, but when you have hell fury herself watching over you like a hawk and so willing to take all your pride away, not many options for escape are open.

Still, it was hard to take a _woman's_ orders.

She hadn't spoken to him after their confrontation, she had barely even glanced at him. The subject of Naruto must be a touchy one for the both of them.

He threw his head back against the tent wall and stared at the ceiling, then closed his eyes and deeply inhaled.

In truth, returning to the village didn't sound all that awful anymore. After the years of torture and pain he would endure, it should be smooth sailing. He really has nothing else to accomplish, except one thing.

Reviving his clan.

Not allowing himself much time to think of a fit bride for an Uchiha such as himself, he had all the time in the world for the next week or so.

"_Karin would be a horrible mother, and is unfit for an Uchiha as well." _Was the first thought that came to his mind, remembering how obsessive and pitiful she was.

He tried to think of other females, all of them lead back to Konoha, the most impressive ones anyway.

"_Ten-ten isn't strong enough, Hinata will probably end up with Naruto inevitably, Ino isn't skilled enough to bear Uchiha children and Sakura… she probably hates me." _

He looked down before him at the ground and sighed to himself, remembering when she came to him after his fight with Danzo. She came with the intention of killing him, instead, he almost killed her. Twice,. If it weren't for Kakashi and Naruto, she would be dead.

He looked up at the awakening kunoichi laying across the tent from him as she yawned and slowly opened her ebony eyes, stretching her arms above her head in a way the made her back arch off the ground, not realizing it was kind of attractive. Sasuke smirked to himself.

"_If she wasn't so insane, I could even probably name her as my wife. She's strong, skilled as a medic, independent, a leader, not to mention highly attractive. She would be fit as an Uchiha, to bear more." _But as quickly as the though had come, he pushed it out.

NEVER should he even THINK of naming the demonic war goddess ANBU his WIFE.

She turned back on her side and propped her head up on her palm, staring at him with a blank face that slowly relaxed into a more considerably non-resentful one.

"Morning, sunshine." She mocked expressively. Standing up, she came over to him calmly and sat in front of him, not bothering to make eye contact with him even once.

"She's still a little mad." He decided, analyzing and memorizing everything he could about her, so he could know what to expect with the changes in her facial expression, moods and behavior.

She drained his chakra slowly and coolly this time, but wasted not another lingering moment with her hands on his chest and roughly pulled him up off the ground by his arm, leading him outside the tent to where the rest of the group was stationed.

Sakura nodded to her teammates and they yawned and nodded back in response. Suigetsu slept soundly against a tree trunk with Juugo sitting calmly beside him with his eyes closed and aura showing no hostility.

"We just got back, your turn." Ino chirped tiredly, laying on her back against the dark green lush grass and closing her eyes. The rest of them were in the same position. Sakura brought Sasuke over to where Ino relaxed and set him down beside her, she looked over at him and huffed as he glared at her.

Sakura turned to Hinata as she got up off the ground. "We'll be back at noon." Sakura informed the group before her and Hinata were off.

* * *

><p>I moved mounds at a time, finishing the frames of the last few buildings destroyed thanks to my little stunt as well as Sasuke. But oh well, hard labor was always a good way to think.<p>

When I get back, the first thing Sasuke will have to do is be turned into the Hokage, meaning Naruto will know right off the bat. And he will probably try to get Sasuke out of it. I have to make sure that doesn't happen. Sasuke needs to learn his lesson one way or another.

Its true that I somewhat still cared for him in a humane way, respecting his life by letting him live. I know he's trying to figure out who I am every time he looks at me, his eyes full of puzzlement at my warm then cold behavior. He's probably thinking I'm psychotic, exactly the way I want it.

Uncertainty leads to fear, fear leads to respect, and respect commands obedience. And who didn't try even once to move a muscle throughout the night while I slept as much as I could? Uchiha. He finally earned his intelligent and realistic side back.

Something was definitely different about him. I was expecting the maniacal face I found a year ago that almost killed me twice in a row.. Maybe he's finally accepted his due time to return? I guessed it was all smooth sailing from here as long as I could keep a cool head.

The kunoichi had the towers all set up and ready to be built upon. The project was estimated to take only about a week, much to Sakura's relief.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Hinata returned from their final trip to the village for the night around 10 p.m. and sat down around the small fire along with the rest of the group. Everyone was silent upon their entering. The air held tension between a few couples, namely Ino, Ten-ten and Suigetsu, but Sakura and Sasuke had their fair share of lingering aggression between them.<p>

When it was time to hit the tents for the night they each quietly took their captives and helped them into the tents. Ten-ten was much more gentle this time.

Sakura helped Sasuke up and walked him toward the fire, stomping on it with the flat part of her heeled boots. Then they both walked cooperatively toward Sakura's tent. Sasuke took a seat where he normally did and watched as Sakura got into draining position in front of him. She did the procedure of making an opening for her palms to reach his chest. She didn't make eye contact, Sasuke could tell she was really contemplating something.

After a few moments of silence she breathed in harshly and looked up at his face finally, but her gaze didn't seem to reach his eyes just yet as she spoke. "Thank you for not being a pain in the ass today. I really appreciate it."

This took Sasuke off guard for a second. Did she actually just thank him?

"Hn." He hid the surprise in his face, knowing she probably didn't miss it anyway and grunted in response. She half smiled and slightly chuckled to herself. Sasuke looked back down on her face to see the half smile still present. Curiosity once again peaked to know what the hell this mysterious kunoichi could be thinking that would make her smile. He hoped to god it wasn't because she was touching him so closely.

"What?" He demanded lowly, but not as aggressively as he originally intended, he wondered why he even cared what she thought.

She looked up at him and the smile only grew, she finally made eye contact with him.

"I can honestly say, I hardly know you. But never on Earth did I imagine you could be so calm in this situation."

* * *

><p>I don't know why it gave me comfort to know Sasuke could still be this way. I guess after seeing someone sink to rock bottom like he did and still manage to <em>begin<em> finding his way back, it was good to know it was still possible. Even for someone like him.

He looked at me stoically, but in his eyes I could see puzzlement.

I really don't know who he is anymore. I thought I did until I saw him after he killed Danzo, I knew he had really lost himself at that point. All the light was gone from his eyes. Only deadly intent remained in the onyx I use to dream of, and still do. But now it was only a taunting memory that came back to torture me even further.

But now, I don't think _he_ even knows who he is. He seems so… _lost_.

"You wouldn't be saying the same thing if you had known me a year ago. A year ago, you would have been killed upon first glimpse." He snorted, somehow gloating about how he would've killed me had it been a year ago. What an ass!

My eyes squinted in a deadly glare.

* * *

><p>"You know, even a year ago I was perfectly capable of handling myself. " A total lie. She had the chance to handle herself, but ultimately failed. She couldn't stab him in the back even when she had the perfect opportunity. Now, she was much more prepared with a fire burning in her soul when it came to this hot deceiver she once called the love of her life.<p>

His gaze darted into her black pools with an intensity nothing short of smoldering amusement.

"Tch. You know my history supposedly, yet you still challenge me. You would be nothing without your _team_. I worked alone. Had it just been you against me, you cant honestly think you would have beaten me." He snorted again. Mocking her, as if her team _made_ her.

"You have NO idea what I am capable of." She hissed and pulled back. Her warm hands left lingering heat spots on his cold chest. The air suddenly felt 10 degrees cooler as she started back for her sleeping bag. His narrowed slits watched the way her hips swayed in a predator motion. _"Does she naturally walk like that? Or is it just a show?" _He wondered aimlessly.

She spiraled downward into a sitting position harshly, pulling on the sleeping bag's zipper and letting it slide out into a thick blanket, wrapping it around her petite figure and glaring at the Uchiha, silently daring him to carry on further.

She analyzed his hardening onyx deeply, neither of them would give into the stare off. Sakura sure as hell would never give in, never letting him win again.

The conversation along with the surrounding aura went from pleasant to tense in a matter of seconds. The Uchiha should really watch what he says to this jet haired kunoichi.

"Then fight me." He challenged boldly. Her teeth clenched. She growled lowly at her challenger.

Her lips parted to speak, hot furry flooding her thoughts as the Uchiha awaited the brewing storm, but nothing came out. Instead, she was suddenly standing above him. His eyes opened and trailed up her legs, hips, waist, chest and finally to that stoic face he now grew slightly timid from. Her eyes were a blank stare, her fists balled on her hips.

She stared down at him with such a bored stare he wondered how bipolar she could get. The jet haired kunoichi bent down to eye level with him, her face just an inch away, her hot breath fusing with his own as her eyes darted down to his lips, her own angelic ones slightly parting.

They made their way around his face to his ear, her breath tickling his lobe as moments of heat passed between them. Both of them on edge.

"You aren't in the position to be challenging me, Sasuke-kun." His shoulder twitched. Something in him stirred to recall what he could not. She pulled back and smirked above him, his eyes staring deeply into her face. He looked at each of her features, piecing each of them together.

A spark went off in his brain as his eyes suddenly widened in realization. His mouth gaped to speak as his limbs started trembling. Sakura continued to stare down and raised an elegant eyebrow at the hysterical Uchiha.

"What's wro-?"

"Captain, we have company! They're looking for Sasuke!" Hinata burst through the tent entrance, her face full of anxiety. Sakura whipped around and nodded, turning back to the stunned Uchiha and swiftly lit up a kunai, pulling it through the chakra infused rope and letting it fall on his lap. she grabbed his hands as he searched her eyes and began healing them. She kept her eyes down, her eyebrows clenched together with her lips pressed in a tight line.

Her actions hinted she wanted him to get away if the need aroused, but he was way to lost and dazed to even stand on his own. She yanked him up and practically dragged him out, setting him down beside his comrades and turning to the frantic Hinata. The two other kunoichis were missing.

"Where are the others?"

"They went ahead and staled them until we can figure out what to do. They have their headsets turned on and I can hear what the enemy is saying. Blows have not yet been exchanged."

"Aa." Sakura went back in the tent and grabbed her headset, flicking it on and returning to the captives and her byakugan teammate. Her eyes darted around their surroundings.

"How far away are they?"

"About one kilometer."

"This is your captain, identify our enemy." Sakura spoke into her headset.

Ino's voice came on the other end in a whisper.

"Danzo's followers."

Sakura's eyes bugged and flinched toward the still stunned Uchiha. They shared the same stare as her thoughts raced.

"How many?"

"8."

"_FUCK!" _Her mind screamed. Rouge ANBU are not easily dealt with, let alone 8! They could handle them, but not if they had to worry about their captives. If Sasuke was taken, not only would it mean a mission failed, but he could be killed. For some reason, Sakura's innards churned at the thought.

Her only option became clear.

She stormed over to the 3 and cut the ropes of the others, harshly tearing the sensors off of Suigetsu and pulling all of them up by their arms.

"They're on the move! Pink and purple are caught in battle, 4 are heading our way now!" Hinata panicked.

"Get out of here, NOW!" Sakura screamed in Sasuke's confused face.

The dazed and confused men startled backward and quickly leapt away from the scary, infuriated kunoichi and leapt into the bushes.

* * *

><p>Sakura's actions confused even herself. But somehow she acted without thinking and now held herself in question.<p>

"_Should I have done that? Where will he go? What will I tell Lady Tsunade?"_

Four dark chakras approached. She shook the thoughts off and stood tall and strong, awaiting the oncoming threat.

"_Whatever. I don't have time to take it back now. I just hope he's okay.." _

"Well, well. Isn't this a nice little surprise."

* * *

><p>"Sasuke, we need to hurry up. Whoever it is they're worried about, they must be dangerous if they freaked out and let us go like that." Suigetsu growled at his blank friend. Sasuke had his mind elsewhere.<p>

The identity of the jet haired kunoichi finally came to him, but how could it possibly be who he thinks it is? HOW?

He halted his sprint suddenly. Suigetsu skid on his heels to stop on the next branch, looking back at his comrade with daggers in his eyes.

"What the hell Sasuke?" He yelled.

"Go ahead if you'd like." Was all he said as he sprinted back the other way.

"SASUKE!" Suigetsu roared, following his suddenly psychotic teammate. Juugo quickly followed behind, not liking Sasuke's actions himself.

They masked whatever chakra they had and finally caught up to him as he reached bushes where they had a clear view of the two kunoichis standing in the path of 4 other ANBU. Sasuke knelt down and observed.

Sasuke looked at the strong form of the jet haired kunoichi along with the blonde. The brunettes suddenly appeared, covered in blood and wounds but no physical sign of exhaustion clear. These girls are tough.

"Hn. Look who came to join. Figures that if you want a job done right, do it yourself. Well, now it's an even fight, wouldn't you say so, Sa-ku-ra Haruno?" The male leader of the obviously rouge ANBU pack spat poisonously.

The name clicked in his head once again. So his suspicions were correct! _"But how? How could she have gotten this strong in one year? She couldn't even… but now.." _He remembered how she attempted to kill him _twice_, failing both times and he almost killed _her_. Now, she's… _something else_..

"I wouldn't call it fair quite yet, though I'm honored you know who I am."

"Only an idiot wouldn't see through that disguise." Sasuke's teeth clenched. _"It's been a long fucking time and she's different then she was, jack ass!" _He roared mentally, trying to save himself from embarrassment at not recognizing his own former teammate.

"And also, who could forget Ino, Ten-ten and Hinata? The elder's favorite little ANBU squad."

The girls sneered as the rest of them stepped up once to back up Sakura. She boldly put a fist on her hip and shifted her weight to one leg.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Uchiha Sasuke. He must pay for what he did."

"Danzo was an idiot for betraying the entire village twice. It wouldn't be wise to follow in his footsteps."

"Sasuke has taken away our leader! He must die! If you would like to die along with him, that is your choice!" The leader yelled. Sakura smirked menacingly.

"Sasuke has done nothing Danzo didn't deserve. Your _'leader' _has wronged not only our village, but also Sasuke's family. If you would like to fight and die along with your leader, be my guest! But I must warn you, I'm not in a very good mood."

"Ooo.. Still fighting Sasuke's battles, huh, Haruno? I thought you were over him."

"I'm not fighting his battles. I cant STAND him. But one thing I cant stand more than Uchiha, is Danzo. And one thing I cant stand more than Danzo, are those pathetic enough to follow him even in death." Sakura scoffed.

"_Can't stand me, huh?" _Sasuke sneered to himself, analyzing his former teammate looking to calm and cool to be HIS former teammate. The one who cried every 5 seconds for lame reasons. The former attention whore along with Ino.

"Sasuke, she's your former teammate?" Suigetsu whispered almost inaudibly.

"Hn." He grunted lightly in response.

"I get it. You want to make sure she's okay. Well look, she's fine! Now lets get the hell out of here before they find us! She can handle herself!" Suigetsu itched closer to the exit path, Sasuke jerked his head back and glared at his teammate, returning his gaze to his former teammate without saying a word.

"_What's his deal?" _Suigetsu wondered. Did this kunoichi mean something to him? Sasuke refused to leave and sat there, watching, like he had lost his mind. If they were to find and attack them, there's no way they could defend themselves.

"Well, then, why don't you give him up and we'll all be out of your hair?" The leader proposed in a gentlemanly manner. Sakura tensed and stepped forward, her hand dropped to her side and her fists clenched.

"Why don't you leave now, and no one gets hurt." She barked back. The other kunoichi tensed and got into position, seeing the rouge ninja doing the same. Sakura got into position and awaited the attack. "I guess we wont be finishing the reconstruction now, will we girls?" Sakura spat huskily. The girls nodded and didn't flicker from the opponents for a moment. Sakura seemed in her element almost.

"_Sakura… how could you have become this? And why are you defending me?" _Sasuke wondered aimlessly. He looked at her strong face and strong stance. She was powerful and dangerous, and it showed. But just how much has she changed in his absence?

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note:<strong>

**Not long of a chapter, but it's a build up. Hope you like it! (: please R&R!**

**Niakay: Thank you so much (: that was really sweet of you, and yeah I have been out of it for awhile I guess, but I'm getting back into the writing mode! Thanks so much, your review actually made me want to write more. Oh, and it wont be rushed. Infact, I'm positive that shortly you will want to kill me again (: lmfao. Thank you and love ya along with all the others who kept up with my stories!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well if you could just write me out,<strong>_

_**To nerveless wonder, happy will I become.**_

_**Be true that this is no option.**_

_**So with sin, I condemn you!**_

_**Demon, play demon out!**_

* * *

><p>I felt my entire squad behind me brace in anticipation. The enemy before us have one advantage, we have no idea what they are capable of. They, on the other hand, already know about us.<p>

The blue haired one summoned multiple clones and charged the first attack. My team jumped back as I grabbed onto a large tree trunk and tore it from its roots, swinging it just in time to hit all 4 clones plus the original. All the clones disappeared as the original whirled back into a tree.

"So they weren't lying about your strength, Sakura-san. Very impressive. Let's see how you handle this." He signaled to the white haired shinobi to his right and he suddenly disappeared. I glanced left and right, feeling around for the chakra.

"SAKURA, BEHIND YOU!" Ino roared. My eyes darted around and saw a figure coming out of the ground over my shoulder. I jumped up, back flipping before he grabbed me and landed on his head, drilling him back into the ground. He disintegrated and reformed beside the leader, seemingly unharmed, just like the other shinobi who attacked first.

"What the-?" I breathed.

"You may have noticed something different about these men in particular. They are immortally undead. Meaning anything can kill them, but they will just come back. Danzo gave them this ability. Now you will see the true power of Danzo!" The group charged. My team jumped in front of me.

Ten-ten whipped out a scroll full of Kunai and kept them coming while Ino and Hinata fought off two that were smart enough to avoid Ten-ten's assault. I jumped in the fight and ganged up on each opponent, helping them finish them off.

Hinata held her own while Ino struggled against one of the undead shinobi. I grabbed him from behind and locked his limbs in an embrace. Ino came and kicked him straight in the face, whipping his head around to face me in a possessed way. I snapped back in disgust, Ino's face twisted in horror.

"What the hell are these guys?" She shrieked.

"I bet you wouldn't come back if I ripped you to pieces and burned them to ashes!" I roared, coming back at his spine with a chakra filled fist, shattering it to pieces as he went limp to the ground. He began rising slowly, laughing maniacally all the while.

Ino and I both went in for the assault, neither of us knew what to expect or how to kill this guy, but we would die trying.

We shared a glance before crashing the sole of our heeled boots into his skull from both sides. The cracking sound rang through the air as bone came out of all sides. His mask was completely off now, exposing the blood and tissue coming out of his eyes, nose and parts off his skull.

I jumped back and skidded on both feet with my hand on the ground, gritting my teeth and trying to hold in the vomit threatening my stomach at the sight. He was being completely torn up right in front of me, and yet it hardly fazed him!

"_Shit! How are we gonna do this if we cant even hurt them?" _

I ripped out some chakra string and bit on the ends of it, flinging several around him and pulling it tight. His limbs were completely clasped to him and I cut the string, tying it tightly. I looked to Ten-ten who nodded and summoned her favorite katana, tossing it to me and continuing with her assault on the leader and other undead shinobi.

I threw the katana to Ino. She caught it and gave me a questionable look.

"Cut him to fractions of pieces, then BURN him!" She nodded and got to work before he set to work on freeing himself. Blood spattered everywhere as she sliced into his already broken skull. The most pained look of disgust written on her angelic features.

I looked to Hinata who was now down on her knees with the strong man holding her down, chakra gathered in his pulled back fist, ready to come down on her. It was a do or die moment, as the leader I am the one who shall die before any of my shinobi.

Throwing myself at him, I knocked him completely off before it came down on her. He hit the ground with a loud thud. I helped Hinata up and stood back to back with her, she was already panting from the close contact.

"Sakura-chan, we cant go on like this forever." She gasped between breaths.

"We have no other choice now." I started panting.

He brushed himself up off the ground and came at us fiercely, his eyes held a burning hatred.

Suddenly clones appeared, catching me off guard. 3 of them were headed straight for the unprepared Hinata with monstrous speed.

"Hinata! Move!" I screamed, thrusting my shoulder into her back and pushing her out of the way just as they all came in contact. She was pushed out too safety. But I felt the sensation of bones shattering several places in my left rib, arm, my right shoulder, and a kick to my right leg left my down on one knee to feel the full impact.

"Agh!" I roared loudly, half lidded. My attempt at standing back up was left futile when the bastard back handed me into the dirt. Trying to push myself back up with a broken shoulder and shattered arm was useless.

His foot slammed hard into my back. Blood spurted from my mouth and my eyes grew to the size of my entire face. My body felt broken and sent pain waves every time I took a breath.

"_This cant be the end! Fucking baka!" _my mind screamed bloody murder.

"Sakura-chan!" Hinata called out to me. Her image was blurry as she ran furiously at the baka standing on my back. I heard his deep snicker as she neared. But she suddenly vanished and next I knew, the weight was completely lifted.

"Forehead!" Ino's voice rang through my ears.

She ran and threw the blade aside, immediately pumping chakra into my cracked spine and broken arms while Hinata and Ten-ten held defense.

Within minutes I could move again. I pushed myself up and pushed her away.

"Help Ten-ten, I'll get Hinata. Conserve as much chakra as you can." I pushed myself up as she disappeared.

* * *

><p>Watching Sakura take full charge like that, sacrificing herself for her team was something I wasn't entirely use to. Images of the weaker Sakura who could only stand aside and cry came to mind.<p>

Every time Naruto and I were hurt, she would care for us. But when it came to battle, she was more of a burden than help.

Now she led her team as a true leader, someone to be admired. But if she kept this up to long, it'd all be over. Sure, she's strong as fuck now and an elite shinobi, but these guys are undead.

"Sasuke, we need to leave. It's getting pretty serious out there and we can be spotted at any moment."

Suigetsu's warning didn't even catch my attention just as 3 enemy ANBU surrounded Sakura alone. Hinata and Ino tried to kick them away, as more jumped in to hold them back.

With them restrained, Sakura was left. She crouched in a predator like position, bracing each moment for an attack from either of the three bastards surrounding her. I felt palpitations in my chest, my heart was about to beat right out of my chest. My legs itched to move and something inside me screamed at me to go, but I couldn't.

"_What the fuck is wrong with you Sasuke? You would finally be free of those annoying women! And this is the perfect opportunity to escape!" _My mind was trying to sway me towards the exit, but something else was keeping me there. Watching. Waiting. Waiting for Sakura's next move.

"Sasuke, once they are all dead they will come for us! We barely have time to get a good distance but we have to go NOW!" Suigetsu whispered furiously.

"Then get the fuck out of here! I never said you had to stay!" I barked back, returning my attention to the war goddess about to come crumbling down before my eyes.

"So…. This was bound to happen Sakura-chan. If only you could have accepted Danzo's gifts of eternal perfection. You held such great promise!" The leader snickered. He placed his arms linked behind his back non chalantly. Then began making his way through his men with ease towards the faint kunoichi in the center.

"I would NEVER have wanted what he has done to these people! They are not alive, they do not feel! They are Danzo's puppets on a string for the rest of their existence. Fate has taken everything from them! THAT is your leader's "_gift_"!"

I had never seen Sakura so fired up. The cuts running along her body, her tattered and blood stained uniform, crimson streamed from the left corner of her mouth, her eyes held a desperate flame. She never looked like more of a shinobi in her life. I was caught between the thought that it might be the last image before her very end. What a noble way to die.

"Hn." my mind was made up. I began to rise from the brush, intending to use every last bit of whatever chakra I have left. This was no action of love, I am in debt to Sakura for all she has done. It was time I repaid it. "Suigetsu, Juugo. Get as far away from here as you can. You will only burden me if you stay."

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu's look of confusion said it all.

"GET OUT OF HERE." I barked back menacingly.

They jolted back, but nodded.

"If you plan on being the heroic idiot before you die, at least put up a good fight in front of your girlfriend, Sasuke."

My sharingan activated and darted back to the idiot mouthing off behind me and lowly growled. He rolled his eyes and placed a hand on my shoulder, motioning for Juugo to do the same. In moments their hands glowed and I felt a chakra boost within.

"Good luck. It's been a journey, Sasuke." as I nodded, they were gone.

I had very little chakra to do what I intended to do, just enough. So I couldn't fuck this up.

My eyes followed back toward my former teammate one last time. This is the last time I will allow myself, an Uchiha, to admire someone so lowly. Something in me wanted to give Sakura the most honor I was capable of. She was always there.

"Sakura.." I breathed.

"_What have you become? Once so weak and feeble. Now a leader with true strength. Have I done this to you?" _remembering the last time I had almost killed her after the fight with Danzo. She couldn't deliver the final blow even when she tried. I chuckled at the thought. _"This new Sakura is so much more intense. To bad I have only known her for a short time."_

I stepped out of the brush with composure and a stone face. Fresh confidence and adrenaline filled me. It could all end here.

All eyes turned to me. The kunoichi wore a shocked look, while Sakura's stretched to a look of utter horror for a brief moment before it turned into the face of furry.

"I told you to get the fuck out of here Uchiha! Are you THAT unintelligent to defy an order to save your own life!" She roared at me. I almost wanted to laugh at the newfound Sakura that would yell and insult me.

"Shut up, Sakura Haruno." I chuckled. Her emerald went wide at the remembrance that her cover had been blown, and I had seen it all. "It figures that I would have to come rescue you, just like old times, huh?" I had to piss her off. The fire dimmed to much at the sight of me. But now it came back with a vengeance along with the most evil, menacing glare I have ever seen in my life. Uchiha pride would not allow me to be afraid of it.

I stepped into the ring of fire, feeling the heat of Sakura's skin on my back. She tensed against me.

"Sasuke" I heard her whisper under her breath.

With us back to back, the faces all around became more alert. They analyzed the fired up kunoichi, and weakened Uchiha with stoicism.

"This couldn't be more perfect. An official reunion before your dear teammate's demise, eh Uchiha? We have waited so long for this."

"Tch." I spat and pressed harder against Sakura's back. If all else fails, I'll take the blows while she delivers them.

"Sakura…" I whispered, she tensed against me to show she was listening. "Tell Naruto.. that… I…" the last words wouldn't form in my mouth. I couldn't choke them out no matter how much I tried. Is this really what my pride has brought me to?

"What, Sasuke? Tell Naruto what?" She whispered.

"Never mind, just shut up and fight." the flatness in my tone grew darker with frustration. Sakura's aura surrounded me and grew darker. Even if I survived this she will probably kill me. Fucking annoying kunoichi had to drain my chakra, this would be over already.

"I appreciate your help Sasuke, but remember that I can still kick your ass." She hissed.

"Tch. Whatever." I almost wanted to chuckle.

Somehow I couldn't see a more perfect way to die. I finally accepted the fact that there was nothing left for me in this world.

"_Goodbye Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura.. Thank you."_

_**Author's note:**_

_So I know it's been forever AGAIN. But here it is. Do I plan on ending it next chapter? Possibly... Do I plan on continuing? Possibly.. (;_

_my other story I'm still in a rut. I know what I want but ugh it takes so much time that I DO NOT possess anymore. You wouldn't BELIEVE the shit that's been happening in the last 7 months. But, I will do what I can because I truly do appreciate you guys and hate to read sad messages asking when my next update will be and all this, makes me feel guilty ): but it does show love and I love to love you guy's love(; lmao. I hope everyone has a nice thanksgiving and soon enough, christmas! I'm hoping to have another update soon, maybe later today because I'm sick and stuck at home for the day so what better way to pass the time eh? (; _

_thank you everyone, I love you guys! please R&R! _

_p.s.- I may give my other story to someone clever enough to finish it the way I saw it, if anyone is interested? I will give you the ending and a few details in between. There could be a sequel to it if you do it right that I will give you full ownership of and proudly read and promote (;  
><em>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>He is a villain of the devil's law<strong>_

_**He is a killer just for fun**_

_**That man's a snitch and unpredictable**_

_**He's got no conscience **_

_**He's got none**_

_**Mama I'm in love with a criminal**_

* * *

><p>The familiar smell of Madame Hokage was refreshing and much invited as the girls and I stumbled through her office door. Ten-ten supported my and Ino's weight while Hinata limped and leaned on the walls for support. Hokage-sama's eyes darted up and just as quickly the rest of her.<p>

"What the hell happened? Where is Uchiha?" She demanded. "I need nurses in here STAT!" she echoed through the hallways as she shifted my weight onto her and wrapped an arm around Hinata's small frame.

"Sasuke is in the emergency room being treated, he's in worse condition than all of us combined." Ten-ten answered boldly.

"What happened to my team?" Hokage-sama demanded again.

"Danzo's men followed us to retrieve Sasuke. It was a blood bath, but… if it weren't for Sasuke, we would all be dead." Ten-ten's eyes sunk to the floor.

I could barely open my eyes, and when I closed them all I could see was HIM. So I just slumped there against Tsunade and kept my mouth shut. As the leader, I felt weak. Sasuke could be dying… and all for the sake of.. Saving ME.

"_Why did he do it?" _was all I could think about. It made no sense.

"We will discuss this in depth another time. For now, these girls and yourself need medical attention. Help Hinata, we must get you guys to the hospital."

Ten-ten nodded and wrapped her arm around Hinata's waist, placing one if Hinata's arms around her neck and taking the weight off Tsunade so she can focus on Ino and I.

Before I could process anything I was in sterilized air with nurses and doctors all around me. Some of which I remembered from when I worked here. They poked and prodded at every broken bone, mine not having strength enough left to make them stop fucking touching me. I would rather die right now.

The face never left me. I feared it was now burned into my memory. But still I couldn't help but wonder, why?

Sasuke had retrieved every teammate after countless moments of battle using only taijutsu, his way of conserving chakra. When they were all by my side he looked into my eyes one last time. And for the first time in a long time, the look was pained. But not physically, the proud, arrogant, animalistic, relentless Uchiha looked… sorry. As much as I tried to brush it off and trick myself into only seeing the outer layer of those onyx, I just couldn't.

Now I don't even know if he's alive.

His last blow was the black flame, the eternal flame that would never die out until there was nothing left of it's target. The only way that the enemy could be killed. And it over exerted his chakra limit.

I know this, because shortly after, he fainted. When I went to check on his pulse, it was hardly there. I looked into the stunned eyes of my former teammate, former crush and obsession. The reason why I am who I am. The one who use to mean the world to me. It was all I could do not to cry.

His lips started turning blue, and I knew I had just enough to bring us back to Konoha and try to save his life. TRY being the keyword. That's all I could do for Sasuke now. I hope it was enough.

After hours of healing and bandaging the plain white freezer of a room become empty, besides me. The quiet was much welcomed. The empty air gave room for free thoughts.

"_What am I suppose to do now? What if Sasuke is dead? I suppose I would just have to keep going and tell Naruto it was just time for him to let go. The shinobi world had gotten to Sasuke and dragged him down. This was his release…"_

"_BUT, what if he is still alive? Do I visit him and try to make sense of everything that happened on that mission? Try to make sense of everything that happened over years? Or would it be better to never know if he lived or not.. To keep going as I am and let this life go on without an Uchiha to taint it."_

I was torn. On the edge of sanity. All I wanted to do, was die. It would be so much easier if I just died and wouldn't have to worry about any of this.

The door opened and a big busted figure walsed right in and made herself at home sitting down a chair next to me.

"The black hair is a good look for you. You look emo, Sakura." She mused. I smirked and snorted. The small smile never reaching my eyes.

"It will fade in a few days." I assured her. She nodded and sat back in her chair. I sat up and cupped my hands in my lap, staring down at them and waiting for whatever came next out of her mouth. Never in my life had my heart felt this empty. Not long ago did I think it was completely gone. Or WISHED so.

"Sasuke will be okay. Mission completed." I felt my eyes bulge and heart stop at the sentence. I turned to her and she nodded with a small, Tsunade smile.

"You've done me proud, Sakura. You are a true shinobi worthy of the title of sannin. I've watched you grow from a little girl, to a strong and independent woman. I've given you the highest rank and title in my power, and know that this was more than just a physical battle of a mission." she turned her head to the side and smirked. "don't think I don't remember what he meant to you. I needed to test your strength. I knew you would do what was best. You have those qualities."

"Tsunade-sama…" I whispered, wondering where exactly she was getting at.

"Sakura Haruno, you have a new mission. I will explain to you after informing you of Sasuke's current state. He is brutally beaten and on the brink of death with a concussion many would die instantly from. Who knows when he will wake up. But when he does, he will not remember anything. He wont remember who he is, what he is, where he came from, or anything about his life."

My heart beat fast, not liking where this was going. She isn't seriously making me do anything with Sasuke is she? But I just zipped it and nodded for her to keep going.

"You're mission, is to act as his wife and remind him of a life that was never his. There is no possible way for him to recover from this. His memory will never come back. So this is our once in a lifetime opportunity to secure a fresh start with the Uchiha clan, and rebuild it."

My hands clenched the sheets tightly. A dark storm filling my head. I grit my teeth before speaking. "Tsunade-sama, I did not waste my life training and doing Konoha's bidding , ridding myself of who I once was, winning a war to save the shinobi world just to end up as the criminal who started it all's wife! How can you ask me to do that?"

"Because you are the only one capable of pulling it off. Sakura, you once meant something to Sasuke as his teammate. He wouldn't have saved you otherwise. You had all that training and preparation to take on the world's biggest mission. You don't realize how much preparation and effort this will take to pull off, do you? We will have to rid the village of the Uchiha clan entirely and start over, making sure every villager looks at him as just another person. Every word of Itachi and the massacre, every bad deed the clan had committed, every ounce of remembrance of the clan has to be gone. And you must plant artificial memories."

"We have sent every available agent out to accomplish this. No villager will remember the bad name of Uchiha, and will only remember Sasuke as another villager. There are agents tearing apart Sasuke's old house for pictures of family and such to find evidence of a happy childhood. Sasuke will only know of it what you tell him. You will make him believe they all died in a natural disaster when he was a child. That they were just a small, innocent clan that was a part of this village."

"Sakura, this will take a lot to accomplish. You know Sasuke more than anyone else and are the strongest and most able person to play this part. It will be a break for you from everything else."

I took a few moments to digest all the information. Exactly how long did it take her and the elders to come to this conclusion? I wondered.

"So basically you're asking me to live a lie, so that the Uchiha clan can be resurrected and brought up the way Konoha wants it to be.. After everything that's happened?"

"The Uchiha clan's ability is essential to keeping this village on top and have no apparent threats. If we pull this off, this village will live in piece forever more. All traces of the old village and records are being destroyed as we speak. New, artificial records are being planted. This has never been done before, it would be considered an honor for any other woman in this village to participate and play your role, knowing how ladies are with Sasuke-KUN.." Tsunade was just pushing buttons now. I growled and glared at her.

"Then let one of THEM do it!" I spat.

She raised and eyebrow.

"Sasuke would get annoyed and kill them. They aren't exactly qualified to be an Uchiha wife. Where you can put up a decent fight against his arrogant ass."

She had a point…

"Why don't you erase my memory then?" my full attention was turned to her now, she looked out the window in the very center of the room and sighed, seeming to gather her thoughts.

"I have thought of that. But then you wouldn't be a strong leader as you are now and wouldn't be fit for Sasuke. Besides, the rookie nine and I have been hand chosen to be the only ones with the knowledge of this. It has made us who we are and we are the village. This is a big job, do you accept?"

Her gaze turned toward me and her golden eyes bore into my jade. I felt the intensity and full weight of the question fill me up. The pros and cons automatically sunk in, but I had no time to waste.

"I accept." I finally stated boldly.

"_Here is to a new beginning, good fucking job, Sakura UCHIHA."_

* * *

><p>The agents gathered in the center of the house. The darkness was eerie, the air around them held an intensity that none of them as humans could comprehend.<p>

"We've found old family photos that can be used, they are smiling there is no Uchiha crescent on any clothing or present in the picture." an agent stated, observing the seemingly happy family of Uchihas.

"Put it in the box. We don't want him knowing of the Uchiha fan or clans capabilities yet, Madame Hokage has ordered it." the leader commanded.

"How will taking away his family crest do any good? Doesn't she want Sasuke to know of the sharingan and fire techniques his clan has been made famous for?"

"That, I do not know. All I know are our orders. We are not suppose to ask questions or know unnecessary details. Besides, our memories will be erased of the clan shortly. We will know only what they want us to know."

They all nodded and got back to work.

After hours of tearing apart the blood stained house and making blue prints of it to rebuild in a new area being assigned to the clan and gathering evidence of a fairytale past, the squad gathered and headed back to the Hokage tower. None of them would miss the horror filled memories of what happened to this unfortunate clan.

"Hokage-sama, here are the blue prints and belongings of the clan you have asked for. There is no Uchiha fan and the area is being demolished and rebuilt starting at dawn."

"Perfect. Begin the process of reconstructing the memories of villagers as we speak immediately. By dawn they should be done. One more thing, the Uchiha fan is now remodeled to be infused with the Haruno family crest. The flame will be in the center of the white circle. Everyone must remember it as just that."

"We understand Madame."

"Get to work."

The squad nodded and began with their orders, leaving the Hokage to begin the reconstruction and entire history of a demolished clan.

* * *

><p>I stared in the mirror of the cold, white hospital bathroom and wondered what and who I was seeing. Am I even capable of being a wife, to Sasuke especially? Will everything work out as planned? And what will living with him be like..?<p>

SEX..? What about that?

I shuddered at the thought and refused to let myself revisit it.

The shower a few feet from me was very plain, white tile, white molding. Empty. It looked inviting. The nurse promised me my favorite shampoo, conditioner and body wash as well as a scrubby ball thing for a nice, hot shower. And I couldn't fucking WAIT.

All my wounds were healed, internally and externally. But none emotionally, only the shower could do that.

I heard a knock at the bathroom door.

"Here are the items you asked for miss Haruno " The nurse kindly said.

I wondered how long I would be hearing that name. another shudder ran down my spine.

I opened the door and received them, nodding and smiling in thanks. She returned the gesture and left the room without another word.

The hot water felt the magic. My head was pounding as I let my hair fall in my face with the water streaming through it.

"Time for a haircut maybe?" I smiled and ran my fingers through it, admiring the silky blackness of each thick lock. "Nah, It's easier to play with when it's long. Plus it wont be in the way anymore since I wont be doing missions for a while."

Talking to myself…. So normal. But then again, what is normal? The new normal I must grow accustomed to, is all a lie….

My normal day of being a housewife for this asshole is all false and just acting. We aren't even married. There was never an engagement, never a wedding ceremony. Never a consummation. *shudder*

My normal, will all be a scene from a never ending play. I must act happy, and in love with a criminal.

I sighed and placed my head against the shower wall.

"This is for the good of the village, Sakura. Do it for Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Ten-ten, Neji, Shino, Naruto…. All of the ones I have loved. All the ones who died in this last war, and wont even be remembered as shinobi."

I repeated that to myself until my head began to ache. Then decided it was time to get the rest of this blood off of me. Some of it was his…

Mentally I made a note to make a few visits tomorrow. The first one being Tsunade, secondly Naruto, then my squad, then… Sasuke.

After getting the details of everyone's memory being erased and rebuilt, talking to Naruto and the girls who think this is very strange and twisted and gaining a perspective of how my.. OUR new home and piece of the village will look like, I decided I put off checking on Sasuke long enough.

Walking into the hospital I was smiled and greeted at by many friendly nurse.

"Good morning Mrs Uchiha, your husband is still in a coma but you may see him if you'd like. Sometimes the voice of loved ones helps them pull through more quickly."

The words that just came out of her mouth sent me through a loop. It was a mix between wanting to punch the bitch in the face, or wanting to cry and run away. But I could do neither. So I smiled sweetly.

"Arigotou, would you please lead me to his room?"

"Of course!" She chirped and spun on her heels. I followed behind quickly, the anxiety rising with each step. Damn ANBU work fast.

Never again am I to be known as Miss Haruno. Now it's Mrs Uchiha. Damn.

She turned and grasped the door handle, examining me.

"He is not in perfect condition, those damn animals really gave him a beating.

I had to hide the bewildered look and just pretend to know exactly what she was talking about. I guess they made it seem like Sasuke was attacked by animals.

Gazing at his broken body, he looked so feeble. If I poked him to hard, he might shatter..

"Arigotou, can you please leave me to my husband?"

She smiled and turned, slowly and quietly closing the door behind her. I was now alone in the polar ice hospital room with my… _husband_.

My feet shuffled across the floor towards his bedside. My mood so monotone, I felt empty.

Looking at his face, I could see the scar on his cheekbone, one I had given him. His hands were wrapped up, his left leg elevated in a sling. He had a breathing machine on him and both eyes were bruised. He looked so breakable, so not.. Sasuke.

I took a chair by his bedside and finished my analysis.

His face was covered by the breathing mask, behind that mask it was almost peaceful, but then again he could be having dreams, no one could tell.

I sighed and sat back, my eyes never left his face. It was so different. So beautiful. That much had never changed.

"Hard to believe you weren't like this at all not to long ago." I sighed again and placed my elbows on my knees, supporting my head with both hands and leaning towards this beautiful creature.

"What will life be like now, Sasuke? What's next?" I pried. Apparently I'm going delusional. Asking things from a person that couldn't even respond. "Guess we'll figure it out ourselves, huh?" I sat back again uncomfortably.

Am I suppose to make daily visits now? What do I do in my spare time?

The door opened, I shot up from the chair and looked toward the visitor.

"Calm down Sakura-chan, it's just me."

"Naruto?"

"Aa." Naruto made his way toward my side as I sat down and looked at the broken body of our former teammate. "It's just crazy Sakura-chan.. All of it."

"There's nothing we can do about it Naruto. Sasuke-kun will never know. All the villagers now know only what they are made to believe. It's set in stone and there isn't a damn thing we can do about it." I grasped the arm rests of the chair, threatening to break them.

"It might be better this way. Sasuke has a chance to be happy. You to Sakura-chan, I know you still love him and don't give me that damn disbelieving look. It's a fresh start and Sasuke will be molded to whatever you want him to be."

"It's still a lie Naruto, all of it. What would Sasuke want?"

"Sasuke wanted to die, Sakura-chan."

His eyes sunk to the floor.

"Sasuke and I fought, I could tell he hated himself. He hated everything he was and became Sakura-chan. He felt the weight of the world on him, an entire clan's hatred all bottled into one body, that's a lot of burden to bear for so many years. He was lost. He didn't know what to do. Now he has direction and a path. He'll fulfill his last goal of reviving his clan. Don't you want to see him rise after all of that Sakura-chan? And you get to be a part of it."

His blue eyes were so stoic.. So cold. Naruto has been through it all at such a young age, we all have. It shows.

"You're right Naruto." I finally decided. "I just hope it will work out in the best possible way."

"It will Sakura-chan. You're not alone in this. Your new house will be finished later this evening. It is top priority. The rest of the area by the end of the week. 5 days tops. You may look around and do what you want with the house when you receive the key tonight."

I rested my head against his side, his hand rested on my shoulder. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"This is a new beginning for us all, isn't it Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan. I wish you guys the best."

_**Author's note:**_

_I hope you liked it__! told you I would have a second update (; sorry for not updating for like EVER. BUT, I will try to be better about it(: leave me love, I will leave you updates!_

please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'm so tired of being here<br>_**

**_surpressed by all my childish fears  
><em>**

**_and if you have to leave..  
><em>**

**_I wish that you would just leave  
><em>**

**_'cause your presence still lingers here  
><em>**

**_and it wont leave me alone._**

* * *

><p>(one week later)<p>

"Agh"

"_What the fuck are these lights doing being so damn bright? Ugh my head" _I let a few more grunts escape, my eyes refused to open. Another sense activated and I started smelling sterilized air and medicine. The air so chilled it brought goose bumps the size of mountains.

Trying to move my finger I found they wouldn't work quite yet. I kept trying and felt one twitch. _"there's one." _I mentally congratulated myself. The hardest part is over.

Soon enough I moved my hand. The light finally breached through my eyelids when I allowed them to open, at last I shifted my whole body and sat up, looking around.

"_Where the hell am I?" _I ripped the mask off and looked around the unfamiliar scene. "How the hell did I get here?"

A million questions ran through my head, but one struck me and stood out _"WHO the hell am I?"_

Tearing away all the medical equipment and Iv's, I looked for a buzzer to call in a nurse, I'm gonna need some fucking answers.

Finding it on the side of my bed I pushed it several times and tried to push myself up, only to find that I was still too weak.

A tall brunette nurse came in a moment later and gazed at me, a slight blush on her cheeks. _"What the fuck?"_

"Glad you are finally awake, Uchiha-san. You've been sleeping for about 8 days now."

"_Uchiha-san?"_

"Where am I?" I ordered. She walked over and began placing the machines aside and checking my pulse.

"You are in Konoha hospital. You've been attacked by a large group of wild animals while just outside the city walls, you are lucky a nice stranger came by and saved you. Your wife has been very worried!"

"My wife?" I looked down at my finger, there was a golden band on it that was rather plain, but fit to my liking. "_I'm MARRIED?"_

"The doctors said you will have some memory problems that may fade over time, Uchiha-san." she smiled sweetly and finished her inspections. "The closet over in the corner holds some clothes your wife has kept for when you awoke, she should be here any minute in fact!"

One question still puzzled me.

"Do I have children?" She looked at me funny, her face twisted into a peculiar thinking position.

"I don't believe so, and judging by how your wife still has the figure of a super-model, I would say no! I've never seen her bring a child on a visit."

Feeling somewhat relieved, I laid back and closed my eyes. _"I guess I'll find out the rest when my __**wife**__ gets here."_

"I'm starving." I stated bluntly. The nurse finished tampering with the supplies around me and perked up.

"I figured you would be. I'm having a few meals cooked for you as we speak, your wife gave us a list of your favorite foods!"

I closed my eyes again and listened to the footsteps beginning to fade as the door shut.

"_Hn. This wife of mine sounds acceptable. Can't wait to meet her."_

It wasn't long before the door opened again. My eyelids opened to reveal a stunning pinkette with long perfect legs and thick silky hair all pinned into a twist, little ringlets perfectly curled to frame her elegant face. She wore a light yellow blouse that slightly hugged her waist and revealed the full curve that were her hourglass frame.

She wore white shorts that left a little to the imagination, like a classy married lady should and 2 inch heels that gave her toned legs the perfect amount of length. Her makeup was done flawlessly. Her vivid emerald eyes were outlined by a tinge of eyeliner and mascara that gave her full and thick eyelashes. Her lips wore a rosy tinted lip gloss that begged for attention. Her porcelain skin showed softness. All together, she was highly acceptable. Someone I would be proud to be seen with. Her backside was even more than satisfactory.

She beamed a bright smile and walked toward me, the way she moved seemed like a predators dance. She was memorizing, any man would be proud to have this beautiful creature on his arm, like seeing an angel for the first time and finding out you are married to her.

She sat on the edge of my bed, I shifted over to give more distance. Something about her alarmed me. Maybe it's the fact that I don't even know her name, I only know her as my wife.

"Glad to see you are finally awake, Sasuke-kun."

"_Well now I know my full name… Sasuke Uchiha. But what is hers?"_

She brushed some stray hairs and twirled a few strands lightly, smiling down at me. This felt strange, how could I forget something like this? But I didn't quite know if I liked it.

I grabbed her wrist and bore into her stunned eyes. She lowered her hand and her eyes sunk to the bed sheets.

"What do you remember?" She asked lowly. Her voice rang in my ears, everything about her was so kind and gentle. So tender. How could I not remember her?

"Nothing."

She linked her fingers and took a breath.

"Huh, where to begin. I am your wife, Sakura Uchiha. Your name is Sasuke Uchiha. We live in the Uchiha compound and you were attacked outside the village while hunting god knows what. We've been married for just over a year now. You will be released when you feel well enough. And the rest will come with time I pray."

Her tone was kind, her eyes displayed no deep emotion. I absorbed the little knowledge of my life that she gave me and tried my best at putting any more pieces into the puzzle, but none seemed to fit.

"Hn. After I eat and can walk, we'll leave."

She stood up and sat on the other side of the room in a guest chair, leaning her head back against the wall.

"As you wish, Sasuke-kun."

She sat perfectly still, like a statue. She was ideal for my taste to say the least. Speaks only when spoken to, beautiful, strong looking, a woman of high standards. I guess I'm okay with that part of my life. I just have to figure out the rest.

The nurse entered with food, the minute the smell hit my nostrils my stomach roared in discomfort. Sakura chuckled under her breath, a pleasant sound I quickly took a liking too.

The nurse smirked and placed the tray of food by my side.

I eyed it and looked up at her. "I'm leaving after this"

She nodded and left. _"I need to get out of this fucking hospital. This is all so strange.."_

Glancing at Sakura from the corner of my eye, she was analyzing me. Finding out she's my wife is like a stalker telling a stranger that they are married, one knows all about the other, but the other knows nothing.

At least she's beautiful.

* * *

><p>I must give myself credit for the act I put on in front of Sasuke, I didn't think I was capable of such composure. He actually believes I'm his wife..<p>

Watching him eat and seeing him so calm was the most extraordinary experience. He chewed slowly and examined every piece, seeming to try to recall something with each bite. It was almost sad, but I found it more adorable than anything. Sasuke looked so helpless and confused. Something I had only seen a few times in my life.

For the past week I've been redecorating the house, getting everything together to make it look like a home and helping with the reconstruction of the Uchiha compound. It was finally finished by the deadline Naruto had set, all of the rookie nine pulled together with the ANBU to complete it. The villagers memory was rebuilt the way Madame said. All the records and files of the Uchiha massacre and Itachi's criminal record as well as everything that could remind Sasuke of what once was, had been destroyed. It was like a fresh breath of air giving new life to a mummy, Sasuke Uchiha.

Over the last few days I've been looking into myself to find equilibrium, the more nurturing side that showed a house wife. Not a murderer. Though I will keep that side on reserve for when needed.

He scarfed down the first plate and started on the plate full of pasta. Did he even taste any of it? The man is like a fucking vacuum when it comes to food. Just like Naruto..

Naruto's words replayed in my head everyday. Sasuke has been in a funk since age 6, maybe this is what's best.

He started on his third and it seemed time to give him a change of clothes and show him a few other things I had brought for him.

"Sasuke." his attention snapped to me mid-bite. I almost laughed, he was so much more childlike when he had no idea what was going on. I smiled sweetly. "I brought you bathroom supplies, you might want to shower before we leave."

He blinked at me and returned his attention to the food. I smirked. _"Yeah… just like a child."_

After he finished his last plate he looked up at me, then at the floor. He started pushing himself slowly, wincing a little when his arm started giving out. One leg was halfway off the bed.

"Let me help you." I encouraged as I got up to help the poor weakling, he grunted and scoffed but let me help pull him off the bed and take his first few steps. They were shaky and I knew I couldn't let go or he would go down immediately. With my arm around his waist, and my other hand on his chest, I was the only thing keeping him standing up and steady.

"They have a seat in the shower." I assured him. His eye were full of frustration and I could tell he was having a hard time accepting this. They were focused on his wobbly feet.

"Sakura, I might not be able to undress myself on my own power."

This shocked me, I stood still and almost dropped his ass. Is Sasuke Uchiha asking for help? Gasp!

He looked at me curiously, I guess he's taken into full consideration that I AM his wife.

"Of course, Sasuke-kun." his eyes returned to his path.

This kind of touching was so strange, and this Sasuke was so strange. He seemed confused about everything, and clung to everything he knew. He fully relied on me, where the other Sasuke would tell me to shut up and go away because I was being _annoying_. But this Sasuke was much softer, but still had a bit of the Uchiha edge.

We finally made it to the bathroom and I left him to lean on the doorframe while I got everything ready. I could feel his eyes on me but ignored the itch to snap at him. _"This is going to take getting use to_" I mentally groaned.

I put the shampoo and body wash on the shower's seat and turned the hot water on. Sasuke was beginning to smell like bad BO.

I turned and saw him staring at me expectantly, like I was missing something.

"What?" I cocked my head to the side and stared back innocently.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

"I cant get there and undress on my own power, Sakura." He reminded me.

My eyes bugged, my lip hung. I knew surprise was written all over my face. He looked up at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Uh-of course, Sasuke-kun." I stuttered and forced my feet to move. _"God, I have to see him naked already?" _My mind screamed.

The tension and heat on my cheeks grew more intense with each step till I passed him, I felt his eyes on me the whole time and his head slightly turn to watch as I began to untie the hospital gown, already getting a pleasant view of his rear end.. His perfect rear end.

My knuckles brushed against his back and I felt him slightly shiver, but did my best to keep composure and act natural.

The gown was completely untied and dropped to the floor. His entire body locked in a straight up position as I got a full view of his beyond perfect back side. His back muscles were the most defined I had ever seen, and leaned into his dimpled lower back and curved into a cute and perky rump. His legs were that of an athletes though still very shaky from soreness and lack of use for over a week.

Looking back up I saw the hairs on his neck standing up, and his perfect and spiky jet hair turned toward me.

"Sakura…" He grumbled lowly.

"Oh.. Sorry." my body unfroze and mind buzzed, I had to help him get into the shower, and see his… thing.

I wrapped an arm around his waist gently and grasped his wrist, placing his arm over my shoulders and he leaned slightly more into me for support. No matter how much I tried to refuse, I looked… DOWN.

IT WAS HUGE.

I would say about 9 inches, not even hard. The heat spread throughout my body that I couldn't seem to ignore, chills ran up my spine and suddenly my fingers wrapped around his skin tingled. I breathed in deeply and slowly as we paced to the other side of the bathroom, my eyes on his thing the whole time.

His grip loosened and I sat him down on the seat inside the shower, the water ran down his perfect chest, abs, thing…

I looked up and saw a slight blush on his cheeks. His onyx eyes turned to me and stared blankly.

My breath stopped and heart started pounding.

"I-I-I should get your stuff ready to go" I panicked and turned before another word could be spoken. Shutting the door behind me, I slid to the ground and put my head in my hands. Dizziness and confusion took over.

What if I cant do this? He's so different… he looks lost and confused. The agony of uncertainty in his eyes begged for answers I STILL don't know if I could give him. How am I suppose to live like this?

I heard him grunt on the other side of the door and a bottle fall down.

"Sakura!" He called to me loudly.

My head banged against the door pushing myself back up. _"How long is he going to need help with EVERYTHING_?_" _

I got up and opened the door, he looked up at me with a stubborn glare. I smiled and had to keep myself from chuckling. _"I could get use to Sasuke being a helpless little baby. Fucking baka"_

"You may need a little help for a few days or so, your muscles need time to gain strength."

He huffed again and looked at the floor. Such a child…

The shampoo bottle spilled and began streaming into the drain, Sasuke did his best to bend and pick it up, finding it difficult to keep stable. His hand reached to grab it, starting to shake a little. I rushed over and gently pulled him back up.

"Take it easy, Sasuke-kun." I cooed quietly. He let out a loud breath. Grabbing the shampoo bottle and pointing the water out of range of hitting me I helped Sasuke move closer, all of this seemed to new, so surreal. There's no way this could be Sasuke.

He bent his head down and let me pour shampoo in his thick locks. Ever so gently I rubbed it all through his hair, massaging his scalp. Every second that ticked by brought more of an awkward tension, Sasuke didn't seem to notice any of it. How was he suppose to know how it normally is between us? Our history, and how it was full of pain and betrayal. I was the only one to know about it.

All to well.

"_Sasuke… how could you not remember who I am? You can't remember the war, or where any of your scars came from…"_

"Sakura, tell me more." he pulled my attention from my task. I helped pull him forward to put his head under the water.

"Erm, well.. What do you want to know?"

"Tell me about my family. Why haven't they come to see me? Do they live in this village?"

I stopped rubbing his head and pulled him back out of the water. Our eyes met and I didn't even have to fake the sadness.

"They all died in a natural disaster about 11 or 12 years ago. You and your brother, Itachi, were the only survivors of the Uchiha clan. Your brother died about 3 years ago. He lived in the sand village ever since the tragedy. You lived with the former Hokage most of your life, he died 7 years ago and you lived independently until a year ago when we got married. You are the only Uchiha left. Sasuke I am sorry you have to relive the pain of your clan all over again."

He was in shock I could tell.

"My clan…. All gone. My brother, how did he die?"

"He was a very ill man. He died of disease." it took a few moments for this to sink in. I could feel his mood sinking, this wasn't the best news to give someone who just woke up from a coma not remembering anything. Good job Sakura.

"What do I do now?" his tone was so mellow. Like the normal Sasuke except full of uncertainty.

"When he died you said you wanted to open a police force in the village and you are in the process of settling a deal with the Hokage about it. I'm sure she will give you details on it when you speak to her Monday. She's very busy at the moment. But for now you need to focus on getting better."

He nodded and silence fell into the room. I could almost see his wheels turning. What I wouldn't give to know what he's thinking right now.

I brushed his thick black locks out of his face, he looked up with eyes full of perplexity.

"I better finish packing our stuff, you should be able to wash your own face and body right?" I turned and refused to look at the stunningly beautiful dark angel I was forced to call my husband. A hand grasped my wrist and pulled me backward, with confusion and shock I turned around to see the dark angel looking up at me with a stubborn glare.

"Don't you leave me, Sakura. As my wife you have to help me."

"Sasuke you need help with washing yourself?"

"What if I fall?" He refused to let go of my wrist, instead pulling me closer to the shower.

"Don't stand up. I don't want these clothes getting wet." he went silent for a moment. I wondered what he could be thinking as he bore into my eyes. His eyes slightly widened and a blush crept a little on his cheeks.

"Take them off and shower with me."

This took me completely off guard. My body went to jelly and I felt myself stumble. I was somewhere between shock and horror. "WHAT THE FUCK DID HE JUST SAY?" my head screamed.

But he didn't let go, or ease up his intense gaze.

What the hell am I suppose to do? 2 weeks ago I was on the verge of killing this man, now I'm suppose to shower with him and pretend up a love relationship? His smoldering eyes captured mine and I knew if I were to keep him believing I'm his wife I have to act the part. "I DID NOT sign up for this shit!"

I breathed and took my hand back, staring down at my shoes before bending and undoing the straps, stepping out of the heels and putting them aside. I turned and locked the door, grabbing another white towel and placing it on the white counter.

He watched me while I undid the back of my strapless light pink bra and let it drop to the floor, sliding down my white snow white shorts and revealing a matching light pink lace thong. His blush grew along with mine and the heat and steam in the room filled the anxious air.

* * *

><p>She has the body of a goddess. Fucking hot and down to barely any clothing. I found myself wanting to get up and help her remove the rest, but I couldn't get up to get to her and I could tell she was nervous about coming to me. But why so nervous? As my wife I'm sure we've done this before.<p>

I couldn't help but stare at her little pink panties. Her porcelain skin around it looked baby soft. How could I not remember her? How could I not remember anything? All of this was so confusing and yet the only thing I could think about was this creature before me. There was something between us. Good or bad, I couldn't tell yet. But there was something. And I'm damn sure going to find out which it is.

Next she pulled off her yellow top slowly, agonizingly slow.

Finally, her perfectly proportioned torso was revealed. I felt my member beginning to throb and rise, her cheeks lit up intensely while I scanned her body. Why does this all seem so new? She looked scared shitless, and alarming to say, but I am to.

She came closer and stared at the part of me that wanted her. This beautiful stranger, at least I know attraction is there.

Suddenly a bold expression crossed her face and she entered the shower, letting the water hit her face and glide down her curves. She looked down at me, those eyes.

"Sasuke.." she breathed.

"_I am either the luckiest, or most unlucky man on this Earth."_

"_Is Sasuke really getting hard right now? Is this actually happening? I didn't even think he has a sex. Or a desire for it."_

It got longer and harder as I got closer. Wild emotions raged like a hurricane in my head. This is the craziest thing I think I've ever done.

I reached for the navy blue bathing cloth I had brought for him and the bar of soap, he watched my every move. I tried to ignore the fact that his giant dick was staring me in the face.

Starting on his face, I gently brushed the cloth along his strong features and even cleaned behind his ears. He closed his eyes and tensed as I glided down to his neck, the heat rose on the back of it until it was dangerously red. The blush on my cheeks pounded, luckily his eyes remained closed.

As I worked my way down, his sex hormones worked their way up. I could almost see his dick pulsating and every now and then when I got closer he would stop breathing. Was he ready for it? Am I ready for this?

But I ran out of time and things to clean, he suddenly grabbed my wrist and stopped me just as I hovered over his monster. As if nothing was ever wrong with him, he stood up and pushed me backward a little so he could stand in the water. He let it hit his face and run down his cut form.

When all the soap had been rinsed off his perfect god of a body, he turned to me and stared. At first I was confused, what's going through his mind?

"I don't know what I was like before the accident, but I want you to know that I will do the best that I can. How we were before, it doesn't matter now. But I feel a need to keep my clan name going, and you were chosen to be my life partner. Thank you, Sakura, for staying with me."

And I lost it.

Tears poured out of my eyes, and the only thing my mind screamed for me to do was to kiss him until I died.

My fingers ached to touch him, and quickly I closed the distance between us. My lips reached up and pressed on his so hard I though he would fall over, but all he did was pull me up higher till I was on my tippy toes.

His lips moved against mine, and I felt his hard-on against me in the most uncomfortable way. His tongue jetted into my mouth and twirled around mine. I wondered just how much of his strength had come back..

I deepened the kiss and moaned into his mouth. His fingers trailed down my spine and sent intense waves of heat and electricity trailing his touch.

Our minds were in a state of pure bliss, totally unaware of everything around us, completely molded into each other.

"Looks like you both are getting more dirty then clean, ey?"

We both broke the kiss as our heads snapped in the direction of the voice. Kakashi-sensei stood, leaning on the counter with his eyebrow raised. The clear shower curtain gave him the full show. Rage boiled in my head and heat crawled all over my exposed body.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?" I screeched.

He chuckled and tossed a towel over the curtain.

"You left your purse on the hospital bed, and I had to be sure of both of your locations, for safety reasons."

Kakashi-sensei…. One with an answer to everything.

Sasuke growled and looked sharply back at me.

"Who the hell is this guy?"

I rolled my eyes and handed Sasuke a towel.

"Our nosey former teacher, Kakashi-sensei."

"And I could never have been more proud when two of my brightest students up and got married. Sorry to here about your accident, Sasuke."

Sasuke's hard-on has gone down and he wrapped the towel around his exposed self. Trying to regain composure.

"You both look well!"

He smiled through his mask, always the lighthearted secret pervert.

I sighed to myself and brushed off what had just happened, time to get my game face back on. Looking to my right, Sasuke followed me out of the shower. His eyes were closed and face became peaceful.

"_Close call…. Arigotou, Kakashi-sensei."_

"How's about we get you both home?"

"Finally." Sasuke huffed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's note:<strong>_

_**I am super terribly sorry I disappeared again. But at last, here is the update!**_

_**So close, but so far (; lol almost a lemon, be patient!**_


End file.
